Let's Make a Deal
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Part 4 of the Chloe Saga. Chloe and the brothers rush to North Carolina to find Chloe's half-sister Kaylee. Will they be able to find and save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe Winchester yawned before snuggling closer to her husband Dean, who was driving down the road. They were only about a forty-five minutes from her hometown, they had been driving nonstop from California since Kitty called her saying Kaylee was missing. They had been taking turns driving and at the moment it was Dean's turn to drive, while Sam slept in the backseat.

Dean threw one arm around Chloe's shoulder before asking,"when we make it into town, where should we check first?"

"I guess try my house first. Maybe we can find some clues or something." She said, her childhood friend/half-sister Kaylee had been staying at her house since her husband Nick was murdered.

"Ok." He mumbled.

She looked at him before asking,"are you ok? You've been acting weird since we left the warehouse in California a couple of days ago."

Dean couldn't believe it had only been a couple of days, it seemed like it should be longer since everything happened. They had went to help his friend Bailee with a demon problem but Bailee ended up being the problem. She was possessed by Meg, while she was possessed she had tried to come in between him and Chloe, she tried to kill Chloe and Sam by causing a car accident. Sam walked away with a few cuts but Chloe ended up with some bruised ribs and had a miscarriage. The final battle took place in a warehouse, luckily they got the demon out of Bailee before anyone was killed.

"Dean?" Chloe asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you hear me? I asked if you were ok?"

"Yeah,I'm just worried about you." He said.

"There's no need to worry, the doctor says my ribs are going to heal fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

He looked over at her before saying,"I know you used magic."

She laughed before asking,"that's what you're worried about?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt by the whole magic thing."

"I won't. I know how you feel about spells and witches but that was a one time thing. If i didn't do that spell i would have died. You,Sam and Grayson would have probably died. Bailee would still be possessed."

"I understand that, i just...i don't want you to get lost in the magic and turn dark side or something."

She leaned over to kissed his cheek before saying,"I won't baby. There is no need to worry, like i said that was a one time thing. From this moment on i am witch free."

He looked at her and smiled,"ok, i trust you."

"You better or you will be in big trouble mister." She whispered in his ear then lightly kissed it.

"Yes ma'am." He said laughing.

She laughed with him as she leaned against his side and watched the familiar landmarks fly by.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Close to thirty minutes later, Dean parked beside the huge white house that belonged to Chloe's grandparents but now was her house. Chloe quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. She used her key to unlock the door then ran inside, ignoring Dean yelling at her to 'wait for them'.

"Kaylee? Kay? Are you here?" She yelled out, as she ran into the foyer.

She stopped short and gasped at the scene in front of her. Dean and Sam ran up behind her and was shocked at what they saw.

The foyer and living room was trashed. Furniture from the living room was laying all around, lamps were knocked over and broken. It looked like a fight had broken out.

Chloe looked up the stairs and yelled out for Kaylee, she was worried for her friend. She went to ran up the stairs till Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to check upstairs. Maybe she is up there or something." She said hopefully.

"Not alone you're not." Dean said before looking at his brother,"Sammy, you check downstairs and we'll check upstairs."

Sam nodded as he grabbed a handgun out of the waist band of his jeans and begin searching the kitchen. Dean grabbed two guns out of the waist band of his jeans, he handed Chloe one and looked at her before saying,"stay close to me ok babe?"

"Got it." She said, as she held the gun in her hand and followed him up the stairs. Dean and Chloe slowly moved from room to room, but found nothing. No Kaylee and no clues. The walked out of the last bedroom and looked at each other.

"I guess she's not here." Dean said.

"Well where the hell is she then?" Chloe asked sadly.

"I don't know babe." He said, as he hugged her close to him,"i don't know, but we will find her. I promise."

They slowly walked downstairs and saw Sam standing in the foyer.

"Did you find anything?" Chloe asked him with a hopeful look on her face.

"No, sorry." He said.

"Damn it." She whispered.

"What should we do now?" Sam asked them.

"I'm going to call Kitty, see if she has heard anything." Chloe said, as she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and walked into the kitchen.

Sam looked over at Dean before asking,"what do you think is going on here?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, it looks like someone dragged her out of the house kicking and screaming." Dean said.

"Do you think something supernatural took her?" Sam asked.

"I hope not." Dean said, but he was fearing the worse.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Chloe hung up the phone, she walked back over to the brothers before saying,"she's on her way. She said she will be here in a few minutes."

"Wow that's fast." Dean said.

"Well she was already on her way over here. She said she comes by everyday since she noticed Kaylee was gone, just hoping that one day she will be here." Chloe explained sadly.

"Ok, so Kaylee is not here. Any ideas where she could be?" Sam asked her.

She slowly shook her head before saying,"i can't think of anywhere that Kitty hasn't already checked. If Kay just wanted to get away and hide for awhile, she would be here. This house always made her feel safe."

"What if someone took her?" Dean asked.

She looked at Dean with fear in her eyes before saying,"you think someone took her?"

"It's a possibility. Kaylee doesn't seem like the type to just take off and not tell anyone." Dean said.

"You're right, she wouldn't. She would never just take off and not tell Kitty."

"Well then we are back to 'someone took her'. Can you think of anyone who would do that?" Dean asked her.

"No, everyone loves Kaylee."

Before Dean could ask anymore questions, they heard a car driving down the long driveway. They all walked out to the front porch and waited for Kitty.

Kitty slowly got out of the car and walked up the front steps, she smiled at Chloe and the brothers.

"Hey Kitty." Chloe said before hugging her.

Kitty hugged her back then asked,"so did you find anything inside?"

"No, I'm sorry." Chloe said sadly.

Kitty sighed before saying,"where could she be? This is so not like her."

"I know, that's what i was just say..." Chloe said but was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

She took the phone out of her pocket and walked away from the group before saying,"hello?"

"Lo?" Kaylee whispered.

"Kaylee? Is that you?"

"Lo, i need you. Please come get me." Kaylee cried.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Some hotel."

"What hotel? What room?"

Kaylee sighed in frustration,"i don't know the name. We was on the main highway, he's going to take me out of town. I'm scared Lo, i think he's going to kill me."

"Who? Who has you?"

"Oh my God, he's awake. Please hurry." She cried before hanging up the phone.

Chloe lowered the phone from her ear then turned around to look at the group who was staring at her.

"Was that her? Is she ok?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"I...I don't know. She's at some hotel but she doesn't know which one and she mentioned someone took her there, but she didn't say who. All she said was it was a he." Chloe decided to leave out the part about Kaylee being scared of being murdered. She didn't think Kitty needed to hear that at the moment.

Kitty placed a hand over her mouth before crying out,"who has my baby girl? Where is my Kaylee?"

"I wish i knew." Chloe said softly before hugging Kitty while she cried.

Chloe looked at the brothers over Kitty's shoulder and knew they were thinking the same thing she was,'Who or what has Kaylee?'

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone, here is the first chapter of my new Chloe story :) I hope you all enjoy it, I'll post another chapter as soon as i can. Let me know what you all think, thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What should we do now?" Kitty asked with tears in her eyes.

"We need to find that hotel." Dean said.

"How many hotels is there on the main highway?" Sam asked.

"I think about 4 or 5." Chloe guessed.

"There's 6" Kitty said quietly.

"Well let's check them all out, see if anyone recognizes Kaylee." Sam suggested.

"Good idea, i think we should split up." Chloe said.

Dean gave her a short laugh before saying,"i don't think so babe."

"Yeah i think we'll split up." Chloe said ignoring what Dean said.

Dean looked at her before saying,"absolutely not."

"Dean, help me find my car keys. They're inside the house." She said.

"Why? You always keep your keys in the bowl by the door but you don't need them cause we are not splitting up." He said.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the house before saying,"just help me."

As soon as they made it inside the house, Dean turned to look at her before asking,"what has gotten into you?"

"Listen, i didn't want to say anything in front of Kitty but Kaylee mentioned she was scared that she was going to be murdered."

Dean sighed as he ran a hand over his face,"damn it."

"That is why i think we should split up, we have to hurry Dean."

"Ok fine, but you are staying with me."

"Dean, i need to go with Kitty. She shouldn't be driving."

"Then let Sam drive her."

"Dean..."

"No, no way." He interrupted her,"we don't know who or what has her. I'm not letting you go off alone."

She took a step toward him and grabbed one of his hands before saying,"Dean listen to me, i will be ok. Kitty needs me right now, she's upset and she needs to be around someone she knows."

He sighed,"just for the record i do not agree with this plan but ok."

"Thank you." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

"But i want you to call me when you get to a hotel and call me again as you are leaving."

"Deal." She said with a smile.

She grabbed her car keys out of the bowl beside the door and went to open the front door, till Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Hey not so fast." He said before placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her softly.

"Please be careful." He whispered against her lips.

"I will." She whispered back.

He looked into her eyes and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear,"I mean it, i don't want to lose you."

"You won't, you're stuck with me forever remember?"

He smiled,"i remember."

"Good, now let's go save Kay." She said before giving him a quick kiss. They walked back outside and stood beside Sam and Kitty.

"Alright we're going to split up, Kitty you're with me." Chloe said.

Sam handed Chloe a piece of paper before saying,"I wrote down the addresses of the hotels, you two check out these three and we'll check out the other three."

"Thanks Sammy." She said, as she put the piece of paper in her pants pocket.

"Here's a picture so you can ask people if they have seen her." Kitty said, as she handed Sam a wallet size picture of Kaylee. It was old engagement picture of her and Nick.

"Thanks Kitty, don't worry we will find your daughter." Sam promised.

"Ok let's get started." Chloe said.

Dean gave her a quick kiss before whispering,"I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling, as she walked to her car.

"Hey, wait." Dean called out to her.

She turned around before saying,"what?"

He threw a black duffel bag toward her before saying,"just in case."

She quickly caught it and took a peek inside, she saw a gun, a couple of knifes, few bottles of holy water and other things.

She winked at him before saying,"thanks."

Dean stood in the same spot and watched her climb into the car and drive away, he had a very bad feeling.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe pulled into the parking lot of the last hotel on the list and quickly called Dean while getting out of the car.

"Hey, we're at the last hotel." She said, as soon as he answered the phone.

"Which one is that?" He asked her.

"Sleep Inn."

"Clever." He chuckled.

She smiled,"so which one are you at? Have you found anything?"

"We're at the second one, Sunset Suites. So far we have found nothing."

"Damn it." She mumbled then said,"well I'll call you when we leave."

"Ok, love you babe."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up the phone.

Chloe started walking toward the front office, Kitty was walking closely behind her. Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door. A young guy behind the counter looked up when the door opened.

"Hey, you need one room or two?" He asked them.

"None, we need to ask you a question." Chloe said to him.

"Ok shoot." He said.

"Have you seen this girl?" Chloe asked him, as she held up a picture of Kaylee.

The young boy leaned in close to study the picture before saying,"yeah i saw her."

"When? Who was she with?" Kitty asked with tears in her eyes.

He looked at them and scoffed,"who wants to know."

"Son, please..."Kitty pleaded with him.

Chloe laid a hand on her shoulder before whispering her ear,"don't worry I'll handle this."

Chloe turned back to look at the guy and grabbed a fake badge out of her pocket, she flashed it at him before saying,"Chloe Nicks with the FBI wants to know. Now answer the question."

The young boy eyes went wide before stuttering,"oh I'm...I'm sorry ma'am."

"That's ok, just answer the question. When was she here and who was she with?"

"She checked in with some man this morning. He paid up till tomorrow morning, i thought it was a little weird they were only staying for one night since he said it was their honeymoon. Plus she didn't look like a happy bride you know?" The young guy explained.

"What did he look like?" Chloe asked him.

"He was tall, like 6 foot, blond hair and blue eyes."

Chloe froze when she heard the description,_"no, it couldn't be. He's dead."_ She thought to herself.

Chloe looked at Kitty before asking,"do you have a picture of Nick in your wallet?"

"Yeah, i think." She said, as she begin to look. After she found a picture she handed it to Chloe.

Chloe held up the picture and asked the young guy,"is this the guy she was with?"

"Yeah, yeah that's him." The guy said while pointed to the picture.

"Son of a bitch." Chloe mumbled.

"How could that be? Nick is de.."Kitty begin to say till Chloe interrupted her and asked the young guy what room they were in. She didn't have time to explain to Kitty or the young guy how it was possible for a dead man to be staying at the hotel, holding Kaylee hostage. She wasn't even sure how it was possible but she assumed it was something supernatural.

The young guy punched a few keys on the keyboard then looked at the computer screen before saying,"they're in room 20. It's around back."

"Thanks." Chloe mumbled before running back outside.

Once outside, Chloe ran to her car and grabbed the black duffel bag out of the backseat. She grabbed a small knife and strapped it to her ankle, then grabbed a few bottles of holy water and put them in her jacket pocket. Last she grabbed a hand gun and placed it in the waist band of her jeans.

Kitty's eyes went wide when she saw the gun,"Lo, why do you have a gun? What is all of that?"

"Don't worry about it. Listen, Kitty i need you to wait in the car. Hopefully this won't take long."

"No way. That bastard has my baby, I'm going with you."

Chloe sighed, she didn't have time to argue,"fine you can go, but stay behind me ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly.

Chloe turned and begin to walk toward room 20. She was nervous as hell about what she was going to find inside, but she was confident she could handle whatever it was.

_"I did learn from two of the best hunters after all." _She thought to herself with a small smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-so i decided to end the chapter here and save the drama for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Can Chloe save the day? Stay turned :) I thought it was time for Chloe to start kicking some butt, like she said she learned from the best lol Big thanks to bjq,Angelyn and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the first chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were only a few steps from the door when Kitty grabbed Chloe's arm,"wait, how are we suppose to get into the room. I doubt knocking is going to work."

"You're right. We need a plan." Chloe said, as she looked around the parking lot for something to break in. She looked at Kitty's hair and had a idea.

"Hey, do you have a bobby pin in your hair?" She asked Kitty.

"Yeah, why?" Kitty asked, as she took a bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to Chloe

"Dean showed me how to pick a lock using a bobby pin one time."

"Interesting husband you have there." Kitty said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, he is. Now let's just hope this works." Chloe said, as she bent the bobby pin, making it as straight as possible.

Chloe slowly walked over to the door and squatted down till she was in front of the door knob. She stuck the bobby pin in the keyhole and begin wiggling the bobby pin up and down.

"Come on, come on." She whispered to herself.

"Did it worked?" Kitty whispered to her.

"Shh, hang on." Chloe whispered back. she wiggled it a few more times then smiled when she heard the lock click.

She stood up then looked at Kitty before whispering,"remember no matter what, you stay behind me."

"I will, i promise." Kitty whispered.

Chloe counted to three in her head before she slowly turned the door knob and slammed the door open. Her eyes went wide at the scene in front of her. Kaylee was backed up in a corner, with her hands raised in front of her, trying to protect herself as Nick stood in front of her punching her in the face and head.

"Oh my God." Chloe whispered to herself, as she reached around to grab her gun.

Before she could grab it, Kitty ran into the room yelling.

"Kitty, no." Chloe screamed but it was to late.

Nick turned around and grabbed her by the neck before saying,"well, if it isn't my loving mother-in-law."

"You bastard." Kitty choked out.

"You know Kitty, i never did like you much." He said, while placing one hand on top of her head and the other under her chin.

Before anyone could move, he quickly moved her head to the left, snapping her neck.

"Mom." Kaylee yelled out, as Kitty's dead body fell to the floor.

Nick looked over at Chloe, who was still standing in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth.

He took a step toward her while saying,"boy am i glad to see you Chloe. I missed your beautiful face."

She quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it at him,"don't move."

He held up his hands and laughed,"what are you going to do? Shoot me? Go ahead, I've been dead before, it's not that bad."

Chloe slowly pulled back the trigger but before she could fire off a shot, Kaylee yelled and jumped on Nick's back.

"You son of a bitch." Kaylee yelled, as she punched him in the head.

"Damn it Kay." Chloe mumbled, as she lowered the gun and ran inside the room to help Kaylee.

Nick begin moving back and forth, trying to throw Kaylee off of his back as Chloe ran up to him. Kaylee's foot knocked Chloe's gun out of her hand, it flew across the room and landed on the floor.

"Damn it." Chloe yelled out loud.

Nick finally threw Kaylee off of his back, she hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. Nick reached out and grabbed Chloe's hair, as she went to run across the room and grab the gun. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Now this brings back some memories." He said with a laugh.

Chloe wiggled around and tried to get away from him. She could feel the bile rising in her throat when she felt him getting excited.

He grabbed her wrists and slammed them on the bed,"you know, when i got back this was the first thing i thought of."

"Get off of me you sick bastard." She yelled.

"You know what? I'm not liking this new Chloe, i liked the one who didn't fight me. The one who just laid there and took it."

"That Chloe is gone and this Chloe is going to kick your ass." She yelled before moving her head to the side and biting his hand.

"Son of bitch." He yelled, as he jerked his hand out of her mouth.

With her free hand, she grabbed a bottle of holy water out of her jacket pocket and threw it on him. She was shocked when nothing happened,_"guess he isn't a demon."_ She thought to herself.

He slapped her hard across the face,"you stupid bitch. Why the hell are you throwing water in my face?"

The slap stunned her for a few seconds, he used that time to begin unbuttoning her pants.

She quickly begin slapping at his hands and yelling,"no, don't touch me."

"Just lay there and take it, i don't want to hurt you." He told her, as he ripped her shirt open.

"No." She screamed as she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kaylee standing behind Nick, holding a lamp. Kaylee swung down and hit him over the head. Nick fell forward and landed on top of Chloe.

"Kaylee, run." Chloe yelled.

"No, not without you." Kaylee cried.

Kaylee tried to pull Nick off of Chloe while she pushed him. They wasn't having much luck moving him, then suddenly Nick opened his eyes, he jumped up then grabbed Kaylee by the throat, slamming her head against the wall. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the floor. Chloe rolled off of the bed and tried to grabbed her gun, but Nick grabbed it first.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way." He said before hitting her in the head with the gun.

_"I'm sorry Dean,"_ Was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam walked out of the hotel office, he shoved his hands in his coat pocket as he ran across the parking lot to the car.

He opened the passenger door and sat down before saying,"well another dead end. Noone inside has seen Kaylee."

When Dean didn't say anything, Sam looked over to see him staring at his cellphone and looking worried.

"What's wrong man?" Sam asked him.

"Chloe hasn't called me back."

"So?"

"So, she was suppose to call me when she made it to the hotel and when she left. She called earlier saying they are at the last hotel but she hasn't called to say she left yet." Dean explained.

"Maybe she's back at the house?"

"No i told you, she was suppose to call before she left. The last time she called was," He looked at his watch before continuing,"15 minutes ago."

"Well maybe she forgot. Have you tried her cell?"

"No." Dean mumbled, as he quickly called her cell phone. He cussed and hung up the phone when her voice mail message started playing.

"Try the house, just in case." Sam suggested.

Dean dialed the house number and waited for a answer. When the line clicked he sighed with relief until he realized it was the answering machine.

_"Hi, this is Kaylee. I'm house sitting for Chloe while she travels around with her husband and brother-in-law. If you're looking for her call her cell. If you're looking for me call my cell. Thank you!_

Dean hung up the phone and punched the steering wheel before yelling,"damn it."

"Calm down man, I'm sure she's ok." Sam told him.

"No she's not. I can feel it my gut."

Sam was beginning to get worried now, the last time Dean felt Chloe was in trouble, they found her in a warehouse tied to a stake.

"Alright man, let's just go to the hotel she was last at. What was the last one on the list?" Sam asked.

"Sleep Inn."

"Ok let's go there and hopefully we'll find her."

Dean cranked up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He hoped his brother was right, he hoped she was at the hotel cause he had a feeling he was already to late.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-muhahaha evil cliffhanger lol Will Nick and the girls still be at the hotel? Are they still alive? Stay tuned to find out :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i really had fun writing it. Hope the fighting and almost rape scene didn't offend anyone. If it did, i apologize. I want to give big thanks to Angelyn,Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angie Tristan for reviewing the last chapter. The reviews made me happy :) Also thanks to all of my readers!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where the hell is that hotel?" Dean mumbled, as he drove down the road.

"Right there." Sam said while pointing to the left side of the road. Dean quickly pulled into the parking lot and parked the impala in front of the hotel office.

The brothers got out of the car and glanced at the seedy pale yellow hotel. Dean looked at the cars parked behind him and froze when he saw Chloe's car.

"Sam." He called out, trying to get his brother's attention. When Sam looked over at him, Dean pointed to Chloe's car and begin walking toward it. He looked in the backseat and saw the black duffel bag he had giving her earlier. He glanced in the bag and sighed when he noticed some weapons were missing.

"Damn it, Chloe." He mumbled.

"What's wrong? Sam asked.

Dean pointed to the duffel bag then said,"weapons are missing, that means she went after something."

"Let's go inside and ask if they have seen her." Sam suggested.

They both ran across the parking lot and walked into the building. The young boy looked up from his cellphone when the door opened. He looked to be about 17, with shoulder length black shaggy hair.

"Hey dude, one room or two?" He asked.

"Were two woman in here earlier asking if you have seen this girl?" Sam asked him, while holding up the old engagement picture.

The boy sighed,"yep, i told them they checked in this morning."

"Wait? They? Who is they?" Sam asked him.

"Both of them." The boy said while pointing at the picture.

"He was here too?" Dean asked while pointing at Nick.

While the boy nodded his head, Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock and were thinking the same thing,_"how the hell is Nick alive?"_

The boy chuckled before asking,"What is up with that dude? the old woman and hot cop were surprised too."

"Hot cop?" Sam asked.

"Chloe used the fake ID we gave her." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Yeah man that chick was hot, I wouldn't mind taking her downtown if you know what i mean." The boy said with a grin.

Without even thinking, Dean grabbed the front of the boy shirt and pulled him half-way across the counter.

"That's my wife you're talking about, asshole." He said angrily.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and tried to pull him away,"Dean let go."

Dean released his grip on the boy and pushed him back across the counter.

"Last question, what room did you send them too?" Sam asked the boy.

"Room 20." The boy said while straightening out his shirt and giving Dean a dirty look.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him toward the door,"come on man."

The brothers ran out of the building and ran around back looking for room 20. When they found the room, the door was slightly ajar. Dean took a deep breath before pushing it open, afraid of what he was going to find inside. The brothers were surprised by what they found inside, the room was a mess and Kitty was laying in the middle of the room.

Sam ran inside and squatted down beside her, he placed two fingers against her neck then looked up at Dean and said,"she's dead."

Dean yelled for Chloe, as he ran into the room. He searched the small bathroom then walked back into the bedroom while saying,"Chloe's not here."

"Nick must have taken her and Kaylee." Sam asked quietly.

Dean sighed in frustration while running his hand through his hair, he felt tears in his eyes as he quietly said,"where are you babe?"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe moaned and slowly opened her eyes when she heard someone whispering behind her.

"Lo? Lo. are you awake?" Kaylee whispered.

Chloe lifted up her head and moaned again, her head and ribs were killing her. She went to move her arm and realized she was tied to a chair, her back was to Kaylee who was also tied to a chair.

_"I am getting really tired of being tied up."_ She thought to herself with a sigh.

"Lo?" Kaylee whispered again.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Are you ok?" Chloe whispered back.

"I...I think I'm ok. Is mom really dead?" Kaylee asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

Chloe closed her eyes as tears filled her eyes, she would never forget the sound of Kitty's neck breaking.

"Yes, yes she is Kay. I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, as tears fell down her cheeks.

Chloe could feel Kaylee's body shaking as she quietly sobbed. Chloe lowered her head as a tear fell off of her face and landed on her chest. She shivered when she noticed her black button down shirt was still open from Nick ripping it earlier. _"Damn him."_ Chloe thought to herself angrily.

"Kay, we need to get out of here. Where is Nick?" Chloe whispered.

"I don't know. He was in here about 15 minutes ago then he left the room."

"How is he even alive?" Chloe asked.

"I...I don't know." Kaylee lied.

"It doesn't matter, let's get out of here first then we'll figure out what's going on." Chloe said before she begin moving around, trying to grab the knife strapped to her ankle.

She bite her lip to keep from screaming out in pain, as she tried to bend down toward her ankle. She groaned in frustration and leaned back against the chair when she realized she couldn't reach it.

"What are you doing?" Kaylee asked her.

"I have a knife strapped to my ankle but i can't reach it." Chloe said before bending down to try again. She quickly sat up and whimpered in pain, her side felt like it was on fire.

"What the hell is going on with you? why are you running around with guns and knifes." Kaylee asked her.

Chloe sighed then said,"It's a long story. Do you think you can grab the knife?"

Chloe stretched her leg back toward Kaylee, as she tried to bend down and grab the knife. She sat back up and sighed,"sorry Lo, i can't reach it."

"Damn it." Chloe mumbled, then she remembered. She could use the spell.

"Don't worry Kay, I'm going to get us out here." Chloe promised.

"How?"

Chloe ignored her question as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. _"Forgive me Dean."_ She thought to herself, as she begin to whisper the words of the spell.

"what the hell are you saying?" Kaylee asked, as she tried to turn her head to see what Chloe was doing.

Chloe ignored her again as she kept whispering the words. Suddenly the ropes fell to the ground, Chloe smiled as she stood up and stretched her muscles.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kaylee asked, as she stood up then turned around to face Chloe.

"That is another long story. I'll tell you when we get out of here." Chloe said, as she zipped up her jacket to cover herself.

"If we get out of here." Kaylee said sadly.

"We will." Chloe said forcefully.

Chloe looked around the small room as she wondered how long they have been there. _"Dean must be worried sick about me."_ She thought to herself. She walked over to the right side of the room to a small window. The window was above a small twin bed, which was the only furniture in the room besides the two wooden chairs they had been tied to. Chloe stood on the bed and pushed against the window, she sighed when she realized the window was nailed shut.

"Where the hell are we?" Chloe asked, as she stepped off of the bed.

"I think this is Nick's hunting cabin, it belonged to his grandfather." Kaylee answered.

"Let me guess, it's in the middle of nowhere."

After Kaylee nodded her head,'yes'. Chloe asked her,"do you know how to get out of here."

"I don't know, he only brought me here once and that was a long time ago."

Chloe gave her a small smile before saying,"well we'll just have to try our best to get out of here."

She slowly walked toward the door, Kaylee slowly followed behind her. Chloe grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it, then she slowly opened the door, being careful not make a sound.

Once she got the door open enough for them to squeeze out, she poked her head out the door and saw Nick sleeping on the couch, which was right beside the front door.

Chloe looked back at Kaylee before whispering,"is there another way out?"

"No." Kaylee whispered.

"Ok here is what we are going to do, we are going to sneak to that door. But if something should happen i want you to run like hell and don't look back ok?" Chloe asked her.

"I won't leave you."

"Yes you will.."

"But Lo..."

"I mean it Kay, you run. Ok?"

"Ok." Kaylee whispered.

Chloe gave her a quick hug before saying,"I love you little sis."

"I love you too Lo."

"Alright here goes, follow me." Chloe said before slowly squeezing out the door.

She took a few steps before looking behind her and watched Kaylee squeeze through the door. The girls slowly walked across the living room floor, they froze when a floorboard creaked under their feet. They both held their breath, as Nick lightly sighed then rolled over from his side to his back.

They waited a few minutes before slowly walking across the floor again. Chloe ignored the sweat popping up on her forehead, as she reached out and lightly touched the door knob. She slowly turned it and opened the door half-way. She looked back at Kaylee and nodded toward the door, telling her to go first. Kaylee tip toed toward the door and stepped out on the pouch. She sighed, as a cool breeze hit her face, she looked back at Chloe, waiting for her to step out of the house..

Chloe looked back at the couch, making sure Nick was still asleep before taking a small step outside. Kaylee watched her with a smile, that quickly turned into a scream when Nick appeared behind Chloe.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back inside, Kaylee yelled her name as she grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away from Nick.

"Run." Chloe yelled at her, as she grabbed on to the door frame, trying to keep Nick from pulling her inside.

Against her better judgement, Kaylee turned and ran off of the porch and into the woods. Leaving Chloe behind, as Nick succeeded in pulling her back into the house. He slammed her up against the wall and wrapped a hand around her neck.

"Where do you think you're going? The fun is about to begin." He said, as his other hand grabbed the zipper of her jacket.

She closed her eyes and prayed that help would come soon as he begin to unzip the jacket.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"How the hell are we going to find them?" Dean asked, as he drove down the road.

After realizing Kitty was dead, they called 911 then quickly left before anyone showed up. Now they were driving around, trying to find the girls.

"Wait, i got a idea." Sam said, as he grabbed his laptop out of the backseat and turned it on.

He looked over at Dean before explaining,"Chloe's cellphone should have a tracker on it. So i just go to the site and as long as her phone is on we should be able to track her down."

Sam quickly typed in the website then showed Dean the computer screen, it was a map of the area with a small red blinking dot. He pointed to the dot before saying,"there she is."

"Where is that?" Dean asked.

Sam turned the screen back toward himself before saying,"i don't know, it looks like it's in the middle of nowhere."

"Well how far are we from it?"

"I would guess a few hours."

"Damn it." Dean mumbled, as he pushed down on the gas pedal and thought to himself,_"hang on babe, I'm coming."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Poor Chloe :( I thought i would end the chapter here since everyone loves cliffhangers, oh wait i was wrong, you all hate them. Oh well sorry :P lol I'll try to get the next chapter written and posted soon. Big thanks to Angelyn and bjq. Also thanks to all the readers, i really hope you all are enjoying this story so far. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaylee ran through the dark woods as fast as she could, the only light she had was the full moon that was high above her head. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to get away and fast. All she could think about was saving Chloe, she hated leaving her behind, but she knew it was what Chloe wanted. She ran in between two trees then hissed in pain, as a branch scratched her across the face. She didn't let the cut on her cheek stop her as she ran down a small hill. While running, she glanced behind her when she thought she heard a noise, after not seeing anyone behind her she turned her head back around and gasped when she tripped over the root of a huge tree. She tried to stick her arms out to break her fall, but she wasn't fast enough as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock and blacking out.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"You know i should thank you." Nick said with a laugh, as he unzipped her jacket and removed it.

"Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Cause you got rid of clingy Kaylee. This is what i wanted, just me and you, alone in the woods. It's a dream come true." He said, as he ran his hands down her side and rested them on her hips.

"More like a nightmare."

He sighed,"why do you always have to be such a bitch? Don't you know i would do anything for you."

"Then let me go." She cried.

"Nope, can't do that. We have a second chance here. I knew if i kidnapped Kaylee she would call you and you would come running, now she is gone and i have you."

She looked at him in shock, he had tricked her and she fell for it.

"See i know you better than you think Chloe. I know what you think, i know what you feel, i know everything."

"Then you know that i don't love you and never will."

"But you will. I will make you love me." He said before crushed his lips against hers.

She squealed in surprise and pushed him away, he wrapped a hand around her neck again to hold her still as he jerked her shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

He licked his lips as he looked down at her black bra,"God you're so beautiful."

"Nick, please don't do this." She pleaded with him.

He ignored her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. He roughly kissed her lips then begin to kiss her neck.

"Stop it." She cried, as she pushed up against his shoulders. He ignored her as he begin to nibble on her ear and moaned in pleasure, she closed her eyes and prayed that help would come soon.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few minutes later,Kaylee opened her eyes and groaned in pain, she slowly sat up and touched her forehead. She looked down at her hand and saw blood on her fingertips, she wiped the blood on her jeans then stood up and cried out in pain. Her ankle was hurting, but had to keep going, she had to help Chloe. She took a few unsteady steps then froze when she heard a male voice. She quickly hid behind a huge tree and held her breath, she sighed with relief when she realized it wasn't Nick's voice. She peeked out from behind the tree and smiled when she saw Dean and Sam a few feet away from her. Ignoring the pain, she took a few steps away from the tree and called out to them. When they didn't turn around, she cleared her throat and called out again a little louder.

Sam stopped walking and looked over at Dean,"did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Help." Kaylee called out again.

The brothers turned around and moved their flashlights around looking for the source of the sound, finally Sam's light landed on Kaylee.

He grabbed Dean's arm and pointed toward her,"Dean, it's Kaylee."

They both quickly ran over to her, Sam reached her first and looked her over for any injuries. Other than a cut of her forehead and some bruises she seemed to be ok.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sam asked at the same time Dean asked,"where's Chloe?"

"Just my ankle, i think i twisted it." She answered.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked her.

"Where is Chloe?" Dean asked again, louder this time.

"She's in a cabin, back that way." She said while pointed toward the way she just came from,"we tried to sneak past Nick, but he grabbed her."

"So you ran and left her behind. Some friend you are." Dean said angrily.

"Dean, don't start." Sam warned him.

"No, he's right. I'm a terrible friend, this is all my fault." Kaylee cried.

"Shh, it's ok." Sam said, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"This is all very touching, but I'm going to go save my wife." Dean said, as he ran off to find the cabin before Sam could stop him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Nick stopped kissing her and took a step back with a sigh,"you know, you could at least pretend you're enjoying this."

When she turned her head and ignored him, he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"What are you going to do, rape me again? That is the only way you can ever get with me." She said angrily.

"No, i think i could get you to agree to it." He said, as he grabbed the gun she had earlier out of the waistband of his jeans. He placed the gun against her head before saying,"are you into it now?"

Tears fell down her cheek as she felt the barrel of the gun against her temple. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to have sex with Nick either.

Suddenly she had a idea, she looked at Nick before whispering,"ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok I'll do it." She said quietly.

He smiled before kissing her roughly,"I knew you wanted me."

She tried not to throw up as she gave him a forced smile,"let's not do it in here thought, let's go to the bedroom."

"Whatever you want lover." He said, as he grabbed her hand and begin pulling her toward the small bedroom in the back.

They had only taken a few steps, when she fake tripped and fell to the floor. She quickly grabbed the knife that was strapped to her ankle and stabbed him in the leg.

"You bitch." He yelled out, as he raised the gun to shoot her.

She quickly stood up and ran out the door, just as he fired a shot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean was running through the woods looking for the cabin, when he heard a shot being fired. His blood ran cold, as he ran toward the sound. Up ahead he saw the cabin, he also saw Chloe running from the cabin in just a black bra and blue jeans.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He mumbled to himself, as he ran toward her.

"Chloe." He yelled out.

She stopped running and looked over at him before whispering his name. She took a step toward him but was stopped when Nick appeared behind her. Nick grabbed her by hair and pulled her toward him.

"Let her go." Dean shouted, as he pointed his gun at Nick.

Nick placed her in front of him and held a bloody knife to her throat before saying,"put down the gun or i will kill her right in front of you."

"No you won't." Dean said.

"Try me." Nick said, as he pressed the knife harder against her skin. She cried out as she felt the knife cut into her skin.

"Alright man, take it easy." Dean said as he held up his hands and slowly squatted down to place his gun on the ground. As soon as he dropped the gun, he grabbed another gun that was strapped to his ankle and fired off a shot. Chloe screamed as the bullet flew past and hit Nick right between the eyes. As soon as Nick hit the ground, Chloe begin to run toward Dean, jumping into his arms. He held her tight as she cried and apologized over and over.

"Shh, it's ok babe." He whispered as he repeatedly kissed her face.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

He pushed her back a little so he could look at her before asking,"sorry about what?"

"It was my idea to split up. I should have listened to you."

He pulled her close to him again before saying,"its ok, but I'm never letting you leave my side again. I have almost lost you to many times, for now own you stick to me like glue, ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly.

He kissed the top of her head before taking a step back from her and looking her over. He didn't know what he was mad at the most, the bruises or the fact that her shirt was missing. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Did he...did he...?" Dean tried to ask her, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'rape'.

She put his jacket on then wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she shook her head 'no'.

"But he tried?" Dean asked.

More tears fell down her face as she nodded her head.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled.

"Is he dead?" She asked quietly.

Dean walked over to Nick and placed a finger against his neck before saying,"yep, he's dead."

"How was he even alive?" She asked him.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out. But first let's get you out of here." He said, as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder and begin to lead her through the woods.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-good question Chloe, how was he alive? Any guesses? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, hopefully noone was disappointed. Big thanks to my loyal reviewers Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angelyn. I always look forward to the reviews you two leave. Also thanks to everyone reading and please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chloe had never been as happy to see the Impala as she was right now. When she saw Kaylee leaned against the car, she ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank God you're ok." Chloe cried.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Kaylee asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Lo, i am so sorry." Kaylee said while crying.

"Shh, it's ok. It's not your fault." Chloe said, as she rubbed Kaylee's back.

After breaking the hug with Kaylee, Chloe looked up at Sam and smiled before wrapping her arms around him and said,"it's good to see you again Sammy."

"You too Lo." He said, as he held her tight.

After the hug, Chloe helped Kaylee into the backseat then got in beside her. Sam looked at his brother before asking,"are you ok?"

Dean nodded his head as he walked over to the driver's side door.

"Is Nick dead?" Sam asked.

"Yep, he's dead. Again." Dean answered.

"Now what?"

"Now we get as far away from here as we can, get some sleep then figure out how that bastard was alive to begin with." Dean said, as he opened the car door and sat down behind the wheel.

Sam looked into the backseat at the girls. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like Kaylee was involved with Nick being alive.

_"But how?"_ He thought to himself, as he opened the door and sat down thinking.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean drove for a couple of hours, he wanted to put those woods and that cabin as far behind them as he could. When he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the girls leaned against each other sleeping, he figured it was time to stop. He pulled into the first hotel he saw and ran inside to get two rooms. With the keys in his hand, he parked the car in front of the room numbers then got out of the car. He grabbed his and Chloe's bag to put them in one room while Sam put his bag in the other room. Once that was done, Dean slowly opened the backdoor and picked Chloe up and carried her into the room. He slowly laid her down in the queen size bed then went back outside to get Kaylee, when he stepped outside he saw Sam picking Kaylee up and carry her toward the other room. Sam looked over at Dean and nodded his head, as if to say 'I got her'. Dean nodded his head back then turned around and walked back into the room. He looked down at his wife and felt tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe how close he came to losing her, again. He vowed to himself to never leave her side and to protect her no matter what.

He laid down beside her in the bed and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he lightly kissed her forehead.

She flinched at his touch before quickly opening her eyes in panic till she looked at him. Only then did she calm down.

"It's ok babe, it's just me. Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Far away from Nick." He answered.

She slowly sat up in bed and went to stand up, till Dean lightly grabbed her arm,"where are you going?"

"To check on Kaylee, where is she?"

"She's in the room beside ours."

"I should go stay with her."

"No way, i was serious before i am not letting you out of my sight."

"Dean, she shouldn't be alone."

"She's not. Sam is with her, she'll be ok."

"Ok." She said, as she laid back down. She trusted Sam to look after Kaylee.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Dean asked her.

"No." She whispered, she couldn't handle talking about it right now.

Dean wrapped his arm back around her waist and took a deep breath before saying,"God i love you so much Chloe."

She smiled,"I love you too Dean."

He looked into her eyes and lightly stroked her cheek,"I was so terrified that i was going to lose you, promise me you won't go off on your own again. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"I promise." She said before kissing him softly. He ran a hand up her back to cradle her head as he deepened the kiss. With his other hand, he begin to unzip the zipper on his jacket that she was wearing. When she heard the zipper sound, she flashed back to Nick and quickly pushed Dean away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with a concern look.

"Noth-nothing." She lied.

"You sure?"

After she nodded her head, Dean leaned in to kiss her again. When she closed her eyes, she saw Nick's face and pushed Dean away again.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said quickly before jumping up, grabbing her bag and running to the bathroom.

Dean sat in the same spot confused as she slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Sam carried Kaylee into the room, he laid her down on one of the double beds. After tucking her in, he turned off the light and laid down in the other bed and closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later, Kaylee tossed and turned as she dreamed of Nick. When she cried out in fear, Sam quickly woke up and sat down beside her. He gently shook up, trying to wake her up. When she opened her eyes and saw a man above her she screamed in terror.

"Kaylee shh, it's ok. It's me, Sam." He called out.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Yes, it's me. You're ok." He said, as he leaned over and turned on the lamp that was beside the bed.

She closed her eyes against the light, then opened them again and sighed with relief when she saw Sam.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam asked her.

She sat up in the bed before saying,"i was back in the cabin with Nick. He was hurting Lo and i couldn't do anything to help her."

Sam pushed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear before saying,"It's ok. Nick is gone and Chloe is ok, you did help her. You told us where she was and Dean saved her."

"Can i ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"You, Dean and Chloe are not just traveling around for fun are you?"

Sam lowered his head before saying,"no, we're not."

"What are you doing then?"

Sam took a deep breath, he wasn't sure he should tell her anything but if he did he wasn't sure how much he should tell. He finally decided he would tell her the whole truth, after what she just went through she deserved to know everything. He quickly filled her in on what it is they really do and some of the cases they recently done.

She looked at him with wide eyes before whispering,"wow, i can't believe it. Ghost, demons, everything is real?"

"Everything is real." He said.

"Wow." She whispered again.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"How did i know what?" She asked, confused.

"How did you know we were up to something?"

"Just little things here and there. But the big thing was Lo running around with guns, knifes and doing spells."

"Chloe did a spell?"

"Yeah, to get us out of the ropes. Nick had us tied to a chair, and she tried to grab a knife she had strapped to her ankle but she couldn't reach it so she did a spell." Kaylee explained.

"Oh."

"Is that bad thing? Lo doing a spell?" Kaylee asked him.

"Well Dean doesn't want her to use magic but she didn't have a choice right? She did it to save you and herself."

"Right." Kaylee answered before adding,"why doesn't he want her to use magic and how does she even know any magic?"

"He's worried she might get lose in the magic or something and to answer your other question, it's a long story. Maybe Chloe will tell you about it tomorrow. But for now, how about we get some sleep?"

"Ok." She said then added,"um, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep in my bed with me? I kind of don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course." He said, as he pulled back the blanket and sat down beside her.

"And can you leave the light on?" She asked, as he reached out to turn off the lamp.

"No problem." He said, as he lowered his arm and laid back against the pillows then closed his eyes.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Sam opened his eyes and saw the back of Kaylee's head. Sometime during the night he had rolled over and threw a arm around her waist. He tried to slowly move his arm till Kaylee woke up and asked,"what are you doing?"

"Sorry, i must have cuddled up to you during the night." He explained.

She rolled over and looked at him before saying,"it's ok. I like to cuddle."

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak, before he could there was a knock at the door. Sam got out of bed and opened the door, Dean and Chloe were standing on the other side holding coffee and a bag of food.

"We brought breakfast." Chloe said with a small smile.

Sam stepped aside and opened the door up wider to allow them to come inside. Chloe sat the bag of food down then went to sit beside Kaylee on the bed.

"Kaylee, do you mind if i talk to my brother and wife in private for a second?" Dean asked, as he walked into the room.

"It's ok Dean. i told her." Sam said.

"You told her?"

"Yes, i told her everything."

"Good job Sam." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, after everything they just went through how was i going to lie? How was i going to explain Nick being alive?" Sam explained.

"I don't know." Dean said with a sigh.

"How was Nick alive? We still don't know." Chloe said.

"I don't know, unless he was never really dead to begin with." Dean suggested.

"No, he was dead. I have the proof of death certificate at home." Kaylee added.

"Well i know he wasn't a demon. I threw holy water on him and it didn't even bother him." Chloe told them.

Sam sighed before saying,"I don't know, i can't think of nothing."

"Wait a minute." Dean said, as he pointed to Kaylee,"you never asked how he was alive, you never seemed shocked to see him."

Kaylee lowered her head but said nothing.

"You did something, didn't you?" Dean added.

"Dean, that's ridiculous." Chloe said.

"No, it's not. She did something, that's why she kept apologizing and saying it was her fault." Dean said loudly.

Chloe stood up before saying,"Dean stop accusing her. She already feels bad enough, don't put the blame on her."

"But she is to blame." He yelled.

"No, she isn't" Chloe yelled back.

"Yes i am." Kaylee said quietly.

Chloe,Dean and Sam turned to look at her. "What did you say?" Chloe asked.

Kaylee looked up at them with tears in her eyes,"Dean is right, i did do this. This is my fault."

"But how?" Chloe asked confused.

"The only thing i can think of is..." Sam stopped talking when he realized what she did, he looked at Kaylee before asking,"how could you do that?"

"Do what?" Chloe asked, confused.

Dean closed his eyes when it finally clicked in his mind what she did,"she made a deal."

"What?" Chloe asked angrily. She was still confused and getting pissed that she was the only one in the room who didn't know what was going on.

"It's something we read about in our dad's journal. There is a way to summon a crossroads demon, then you can make a deal with them. You can ask for anything you want." Sam explained.

"Like your dead husband." Dean added, as he looked at Kaylee.

Chloe scoffed before saying,"that's stupid, Kay wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh i think she did, that is the only thing that makes sense." Dean said.

"There is no way, she wouldn't even know how to do that." Chloe argued.

"Well she must have figured it out." Dean argued back.

"No." Chloe yelled.

"Yes." Kaylee yelled, as she stood up from the bed before continuing,"I'm the dumb ass that made a deal with a crossroads demon. I did this, it was all me and I'm sorry."

After Kaylee's outburst the room went quiet till Chloe asked,"so if it's a deal, that means you agreed to give them something in return. What did you promise the demon?"

Kaylee lowered her head, as Sam answered,"her life."

"What?" Chloe yelled in shock.

"How much time did they give you?" Dean asked her.

"A month." She said quietly.

"How much time has already passed, cause I'm going to assume Nick didn't just show up yesterday." Dean said.

"Two weeks." Kaylee whispered.

"You only have two weeks left to live?" Chloe asked her in shock.

Kaylee nodded her head 'yes' as tears fell down her face.

Chloe looked at Dean and Sam and knew they were thinking the same thing she was,_'what the hell are we going to do?"_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-well there you have it, Kaylee made a deal with a crossroad demon. Will they be able to save her in time? stay turned to find out. By the way in my story the brothers have not had a case about crossroad demons, all they know about it is from what they read in the journal. Big thanks to Angelyn for the review and for the guess. You were half right lol Hope you and everyone else enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand as tears filled her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Her best friend, her little sister only had two weeks to live.

"Ok what are we going to do?" Chloe asked the brothers.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do." Dean said.

"There has to be something we can do." Chloe cried.

"Maybe we could..." Sam tried to say till Dean interrupted him.

"Maybe if someone had came to us two weeks ago, we would have time to solve this." Dean said angrily as he looked over at Kaylee.

"Don't be a asshole Dean." Chloe said to him.

"Asshole? I'm not the asshole. The asshole is the one she married, the one she brought back to life and almost got you killed." Dean said, as he shot Kaylee another dirty look.

"Fighting is not going to solve anything." Sam said, trying to get through to them.

"Dean, we know what happened. You don't have to give us a recap and stop with the dirty looks." Chloe said.

"Well excuse me for being pissed, you almost died Chloe, died. Do you even know what that means?" Dean yelled.

"Of course i do, i was there Dean. I lived it so don't try to act like you understand what happened." Chloe said, as she pointed a finger at Dean.

"That's enough." Kaylee yelled, as she stood in between Dean and Chloe.

"Look this is my mess and I'm ok with it. I have two weeks left and i don't want to spend it listening to people fight. If that is all you are going to do then just leave. Now I'm going to go take a shower, when i get out i want to hear no fighting just happy faces. Just think of it as my dying wish." Kaylee said with a small smile.

"But Kay..."

"But nothing Lo, you heard Dean there is nothing that can be done. It is what it is." Kaylee said sadly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll go grab some of my clothes for you to wear." Chloe said quietly.

"Thanks." Kaylee whispered, as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Chloe looked at Dean before saying sarcastically,"thanks for your help jerk."

"Chloe wait." He said, as he grabbed her arm.

She jerked her arm away before saying,"don't talk to me right now."

Dean sighed, as she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sam looked over at Dean then said,"we have to help her Dean, we can't just let her die."

"I know, I'm just pissed off at the whole thing."

"Imagine how the girls feel. What if it was me who was dying in two weeks and noone was trying to save me, how would you feel?" Sam asked him.

Dean sighed, as he ran his hand through his head then said,"I better go talk to Chloe."

Dean walked out of the hotel room then walked next door and opened the door to his and Chloe's room. Chloe was standing in front of the bed with her back to Dean as she dug into her bag looking for some clothes for Kaylee. Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed the side of her neck before whispering in her ear,"I'm sorry baby."

She turned around in his arms and looked at him before asking,"who's apologizing, my sweet husband Dean or asshole Dean?"

He smiled then said,"both."

She smiled back then said,"I'm sorry too, I just want to help her but i need your help. I don't know what to do."

"I help, we'll do whatever we have to do. We will save Kaylee." He said forcefully.

She lightly kissed his lips then said,"thank you."

He rested his forehead against hers before saying,"you know I'll do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Kaylee shut and locked the bathroom door then quickly turned on the water before the tears begin to fall. She fell back against the door then slid down to the floor with a sob. She didn't want to die, there was still so much so wanted to do. But she didn't deserve to live, it was stupid to wish for Nick to be alive. She wasn't even sure why she wanted him back, she guess she just missed the old Nick. But no matter the reason, she still wouldn't have wished for him back if that demon bitch didn't force her. Kaylee lifted her head up and looked out the small bathroom window as she thought back to that night.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Kaylee parked her car in front of the small rundown bar. She had never been to this bar before but that is what she wanted, she wanted to go somewhere where noone knew who she is. Which was why she traveled two towns over to this old bar named 'Crossroads'. Someone had told her one time that it was a great bar and she would find exactly what she was looking for. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but figured this bar would be a good place to start. She grabbed her purse out of the passenger seat then slowly got out of the car. She walked into the bar and felt uncomfortable when everyone inside turned to look at her. She gave everyone a polite smile as she walked up to the bar to order a drink. _

_"What can i get you?" A older man asked her. _

_"Something strong." _

_He nodded his head as he poured a dark liquor into a glass and slid it to her. She brought it up to her lips and finished it in one swallow. She slammed the glass down then said,"another one." _

_He refilled the glass then walked off to help another customer. _

_She picked up the glass and swirled the liquid around as she stared straight ahead. _

_"Rough day?" A female voice asked, as she sat down beside Kaylee. _

_Kaylee looked over at the woman, she had long black hair and bright green eyes. She looked to beautiful to be real. _

_Kaylee looked back at her glass before saying,"it's been a rough couple of days." _

_"Sorry to hear that. Name's Victoria." She said, as she held out her hand. _

_"Kaylee." She said, as she shook Victoria's hand. _

_"It's nice to meet you Kaylee."_

_"Thanks." Kaylee said softly before drinking the dark liquor then sat the empty glass on the bar. _

_"You look like you could use a friend. How about i buy you a drink and we talk." Victoria said. _

_Kaylee shrugged then said,"sure why not? I have nothing better to do." _

_A few minutes later, Kaylee and Victoria was sitting in a booth in the back. Kaylee gave Victoria the short version of her life and told her about Nick being murdered and her best friend leaving town. _

_"Wow, so you really loved him huh?" Victoria asked. _

_"Yeah, why i don't know. He was a ass to me, but he wasn't always like that." Kaylee said sadly. _

_"I bet you would give anything to have him back." _

_"Not the way he was in the end, i would love to have the old Nick back thought." _

_"You know, i would give anything to be with the one i love. Would you?" _

_Kaylee shrugged before slurring,"I don't know."_

_"I would, just to be able to be with him for a day or even a month. Would you want to be with Nick again for a month?" _

_"Maybe...maybe if he was good Nick. We could just pack a bag and go away. Just me and him." Kaylee said with a dreamy look on her face. _

_Victoria leaned across the table before saying quietly,"what if i could make that happen? What if i can bring him back?" _

_Kaylee looked at her with a weird look on her face,"what? Are you crazy?" _

_"No, I'm not crazy. I'm serious." Victoria whispered as her eyes turned black. _

_Kaylee gasped as she quickly stood up,"you're crazy. Stay away from me." _

_Kaylee grabbed her purse and quickly walked out of the bar and to her car. She grabbed her car keys out of her purse and tried to unlock her car door when someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the car. Kaylee looked up and came face to face with Victoria. _

_"Listen little girl, i didn't spend all night listening to you whine for nothing. You have a wish and i need a soul so let's make a deal." _

_"No." Kaylee cried, as she tried to push Victoria away. _

_"Make the deal. You know you want to, i know you are lonely. You sit in that big empty house night after night and dream of the good days. Just think Kaylee you can have them back, just wish for it. You want him back don't you?"_

_"Yes but..."_

_"That's good enough for me." Victoria said, as she grabbed Kaylee and kissed her lips to seal the deal. _

_"Get off of me." Kaylee yelled. _

_"Now go home, Nick is waiting for you. But remember, i will be back in a month." _

_"For what?" Kaylee asked confused. _

_"For your soul. I'm going to take you straight to hell, so enjoy your month. sweetie" Victoria said with a evil smile as she vanished. _

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

Kaylee wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. She never should have went to that bar, she never should have talked to Victoria. But what's done is done, now she just had to make the most of her two weeks.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- ugh I'm not to happy with this chapter but i needed to keep the story going. Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. :) Thanks everyone for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"There has to be something we can do." Chloe said, as she leaned against Dean. They were sitting on one bed, while Sam sat on the other one. After setting some clothes in the bathroom for Kaylee, Chloe and the brothers sat down to come up with a plan.

"I glanced in dad's journal but so far found nothing. I will study it more soon." Sam said.

"Maybe we should go to Bobby for help." Dean suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe he will know something we don't." Sam added.

"I get to meet Bobby?" Chloe asked with a excited smile on her face.

"Bobby is not that exciting, trust me." Dean said laughing.

"But he's family so i want to meet him. Even if i am a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Dean asked confused.

"Meeting the family is a scary thing."

"Don't worry about it, Bobby's going to love you." Dean said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well let's get packed and hit the road." Sam said, as he stood up.

"Um guys?" Kaylee said softly behind them.

Chloe and the brothers looked at Kaylee as she continued quietly,"before we go anywhere, i want to bury my mom."

"Of course." Sam said,"we'll head back to your town right now."

"I'll go check us out." Dean said, as he got up off the bed and walked out of the door.

"I'm going to go pack." Chloe said before hugging Kaylee then leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked Kaylee.

"Can't complain, well i could but who cares. I'll be gone in two weeks." She said sadly.

"We'll get you out of this." Sam promised.

"Don't worry about me Sam." She whispered then added,"I'll be waiting in the car."

_"I do worry Kaylee," _Sam thought to himself as he watched her walk out the door.

A few minutes later, they were on the road, heading for Chloe's house.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Kaylee woke up and slowly got out of her bed. She walked across the floor and peeked out the window. It was rainy and dreary, just like her mood. She walked into her closet and grabbed the first black dress she saw, today she was burying her mom. She sat down on her bed and sighed, she still couldn't believe her mom was gone. She looked down at the dress, as tears fell down her face.

She quickly wiped away the tears then looked up at the ceiling before saying quietly,"I can't do this, mom. How can i bury you?"

She lowered her head and covered her face as she cried harder.

Chloe lightly knocked on Kaylee's bedroom door before opening it up and walking in. She felt her heart break when she saw Kaylee sitting on the bed crying.

Chloe quickly walked across the room and sat down on the bed beside Kaylee, she threw a arm around her shoulder and hugged Kaylee close as she cried.

"I can't do this Lo, I can't bury my mom, it's mom. I can't put her in the ground and just walk away. I can't do it." Kaylee cried.

"I know Kay, i know. It's going to be hard, but you can do it. I'll be right there beside you."

"How did you do it? You had to bury your parents and grandparents, how did you find the strength to do that?"

"When i find it, I'll let you know." Chloe said with a small smile.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway,I'll be joining mom in a couple of weeks. Although, I'll be living downstairs." Kaylee said quietly.

"Don't say that Kay, I'm going to everything i can to make sure that doesn't happen. I can't lose you, I'll die before i let that happen."

Kaylee shrugged,"It's ok Lo, I deserve this. This is all my fault, i brought Nick back, I got mom killed, I almost got you killed."

"Hey look, that was not your fault, you didn't know any of this was going to happen."

"But i should have known, i should have known Nick would still be a asshole."

"Maybe so but who knew he would kidnap you or kill anyone? Even i never would have imagined he would do something like that."

"Still at the end of the day, everything that happened was cause of me. Now i have to pay the consequences." Kaylee said softly.

"Kay..."

"I need to get dressed." Kaylee interrupted her.

Chloe watched her get up off the bed and head for the bathroom. Chloe was stumped about what to do, but she would not rest until she found a solution. She sighed, as she stood up and walked to the door.

When Chloe opened the door, she came face to face with Sam, he had his fist raised ready to knock on the door.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Chloe asked him confused.

"I was going to check on Kaylee. How is she?" He asked with a concern look.

"Not good, she's having a hard time today."

"I figured, will you let her know i asked about her?"

"Of course." Chloe said with a smile,_"I think someone has a crush."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later,Chloe, Dean,Sam and Kaylee stood in the cemetery for the small graveside ceremony. Sam and Dean talked Kaylee into cremating her mom, but she still wanted to bury her. So here they stood by a coffin that held Kitty's urn, as the preacher said a few kind words.

Chloe grabbed Dean's hand as the coffin slowly begin to lower into the ground. She looked over at Kaylee and smiled when Sam wrapped his arm around Kaylee's shoulder.

"You ok babe?" Dean whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, this just brings back a lot of memories." She whispered back, as she thought back to her parents and grandparents funerals.

He kissed the side of her head, he too remembered how it felt to lose his parents.

Kaylee stood in the same spot, as her mom's coffin was lowered all the way down then workers begin to shovel dirt to cover the hole. Chloe walked over to her, as the boys walked to the car.

Chloe threw her arms around Kaylee before saying,"I'm going to miss her so much."

"So am i." Kaylee said with a sniffle.

"You want some time alone with her?" Chloe asked.

"No, let's just go." Kaylee said softly, as she turned around and walked off.

Chloe looked down at Kitty's grave and whispered,"good-bye Kitty, we love you."

Chloe kissed her finger tips then touched her headstone before turning around and joining everyone at the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I'm not to happy with this chapter either, but i had to keep the story going. I have some good things planned so I'm trying to hurry and get to them. I meant to write and post this yesterday but i finally figured out how to make banners (Thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 for the help and for making me banners) I spent the whole day making them lol They are on my profile if you want to check them out. Big thanks to Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and i hope you all have a merry christmas :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the funeral, Chloe,Kaylee and the brothers hit the road and headed for Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They were a few states away when Dean decided to stop at a hotel to catch some sleep. Sam and Kaylee were sound asleep in the backseat and Chloe was laid against Dean sleeping. He pulled into the first hotel parking lot he saw. He parked the car in front of the office building and opened the car door. As he went to step out of the car, Chloe woke up and grabbed onto his jacket.

"Don't go." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead then said,"I'm just going to grab a room, I'll be right back."

She yawned as she sat up and looked around the parking lot then asked,"we're stopping?"

"Yeah, I figured we all could use some sleep in a actual bed."

Chloe turned to look in the backseat, she smiled when she saw Kaylee sleeping with her head on Sam's shoulder, while Sam was laid against the car door.

"Yeah sleeping in a bed would be nice." Chloe agreed then added,"how far are we from Bobby's?"

"About 8 or so hours. I figured we would leave in the morning and be there by late afternoon." Dean explained.

"Sounds like a good plan."

He quickly kissed her lips then said,"I'll be right back."

"Can i come in with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Dean said, as he got out of the car and waited while Chloe slid over and got out of the car on the driver's side. She slowly closed the door, hoping to not wake up Kaylee and Sam.

Dean grabbed her hand as they walked into the building, while they were inside getting rooms. Kaylee yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at Sam, when she felt him move around.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her before saying,"we have to stop meeting like this."

She laughed then said,"sorry for falling asleep on you."

He shrugged before saying,"It's ok. I cuddled you the other morning so now we're even."

She sat up and looked out the window before asking,"where are we?"

"We must be stopping for the night." He said while looking out his window.

"Good, i could use some sleep in a real bed."

"Me too, this backseat was not made for tall people."

"You're not tall Sam, you're a sasquatch." Kaylee said laughing.

"Don't be mad at me cause you're short." Sam joked.

"Hey, I'm not short. I'm 5'6, that is normal."

"If you say so, shorty." He said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, as he opened the car door and sat down after Chloe slid over to the passenger side.

"Sam is picking on me for being short." Kaylee pouted.

"Well you are kind of short." Chloe said laughing.

"Thanks for backing me up sis." Kaylee joked.

"You know i love you Kay." Chloe said with a smile.

"Everyone looks short beside Sam, he's a freaking sasquatch." Dean joked, as he drove across the parking lot to their hotel rooms.

"Thanks man." Sam said sarcastically.

"Anytime brother." Dean said smiling.

The girls, Sam and Dean were laughing as they got out of the car, for a brief moment everyone forgot about the deal, losing Kitty and the things Nick did. At the moment they were just four people joking and having a good time. They all grabbed their bags then headed toward their rooms. Chloe and Dean were in one room and Sam and Kaylee were in the one beside them. They all stood by the hotel doors when Kaylee spoke up and said,"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"The guy inside said there's a bar right down the road, why don't we go there?" Chloe suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, can we go?" Kaylee asked the brothers.

Dean shrugged then said,"sure why not? I could use a beer or two."

After dropping their bags off in their rooms, everyone got back inside the car. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road till he saw a bar on the right side of the road. He pulled into the dirt parking lot and parked beside the red brick building.

"This reminds me of mom's bar." Kaylee said sadly when they walked inside.

The bar was set up a lot like Kitty's bar. There was a bar on one side of the room with a grill beside it. On the other side were the booths, tables and chairs, and in the back were a few pool tables.

Everyone walked over to the side and sat down at a table that was near the bar. Dean threw a arm around Chloe's shoulder after he sat down beside her. With his other hand, he flagged down a waitress and ordered a beer. The girls ordered some chicken strips with fries and Sam just ordered a bottle of water.

"Come on, noone is going to drink with me?" Dean asked, after the waitress walked off.

"I barely have enough money to eat, so no drinking for me." Kaylee said.

"Hey, don't worry about money. I'll pay for everything." Chloe told her.

"Actually they're going to pay for everything tonight." Dean said, as he pointed to two guys who were shooting pool in the back.

After the waitress sat down the drinks, Dean grabbed his beer and stood up before saying,"come on Sam, it's time to make some money."

"So that's how they make their money? Hustling pool?" Kaylee asked, when the brothers walked off.

"Yep that and credit card scams. I try to pay for things but they won't let me." Chloe said.

"You remember how to play?"

"Play what?" Chloe asked confused.

"Pool. Can you still play?"

"Of course, i even hustled Dean a couple of months ago." Chloe said laughing.

"That's my girl." Kaylee said laughing back then added,"after we eat i think we need to show those guys how to really play."

"I think that's a good idea." Chloe said, as the waitress walked up and sat down their food, then walked away.

"But until then, tell me how you and Dean met? You've never told me the whole story, all i know is you two met in Vegas." Kaylee said.

"Well that's pretty much the story. After grandma died, i needed to get away for awhile. I was in a really bad place, I've lost all my family, you and I were still not talking so i felt like i had noone."

"I am so sorry about that, us not talking. That is one of my many regrets." Kaylee said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about that. It's water under bridge, I'm just glad we're back friends again."

"So am i." Kaylee said smiling.

"So anyways i decided to get away and i always wanted to go to Vegas so i went there. I got the most expense room and did a little gambling, figured it would get my mind off of things but it didn't. A few days later, i was down in the hotel bar drinking and Dean walked up to me. He introduced himself, we had a lot to drink and the next morning we woke up in bed together married." Chloe said with a smile, as she thought back to that morning a couple of months ago.

"Wow, i never thought you would be the one to run off to Vegas, meet some random guy and get married." Kaylee said laughing.

"Yeah me either, but it's the best decision i ever made."

"Well i think you two are meant to be."

"You think so?"

"Yeah i really do. It's the way he looks at you when you're not looking, he looks at you with pure love. I don't even see that in romantic movies."

"You and your romance movies." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Yep you know how much i love them, i have seen them all more than once and I've never seen the lead actor look at the lead actress the way Dean looks at you. That boy is head over heels in love with you and i can tell you feel the same. I've never seen you look so happy before."

Chloe blushed then said,"you're right, i love him completely."

"I'm so happy for you Lo. It's good to know that when I'm gone, you'll be in good hands."

"Hey you're not going anywhere remember? I will save you."

"I know you'll try everything you can to save me, but just incase i don't make it. I'm glad you're happy and being taken care of."

Before Chloe could say anything, Sam and Dean walked up to the table.

"So how much did you win?" Kaylee asked them.

"Enough to pay for our hotel room,dinner and drinks all night." Dean said with a huge grin.

"Well Lo and I decided, we want to do some hustling." Kaylee said.

"Go ahead, but i doubt you'll make as much money as i did." Dean said.

"I'll take that bet." Kaylee said.

"Ok, what are the terms?" Dean said.

"Whoever makes the most money at the end of the night, wins."

"What will i win?" Dean asked.

"Name it."

"When me and Sam win, you two have to do a cheer for us in the middle of this bar." Dean said with a grin, he couldn't wait to see him sexy wife do a cheer.

"No problem, what do we get?" Kaylee asked.

"I'll buy your dinner tonight." Dean said.

"That's lame, besides Lo is buying my food." Kaylee said.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"When we win and we will, i get to drive the impala." Kaylee said.

"No way in hell are you driving my car." Dean said to her.

"So you're saying we're going to win?" Kaylee asked with a cocky smile.

"No you're not going to win, but if by some chance you get lucky and win. You are not going to drive my car." Dean explained.

"Alright fine, Lo will drive but i get to sit up front while you two sit in the back all the way to Bobby's." Kaylee said.

Dean thought about it for a few seconds then held his hand out and said,"ok deal."

Kaylee shook his hand then looked at Chloe before saying,"come on Lo, it's time to shake that money maker."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone, sorry i haven't updated this story sooner. I started a new story and got hooked on it, but here i am now :) I know this chapter didn't have any action, but i figured there has been a lot so i would do a little fun chapter. I wanted a little Chloe and Kaylee bonding and some joking around with the guys and girls. I hope you all enjoy it. Who do you think will win the bet? The guys or the girls? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you so much to Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter :)I hope you and everyone else enjoys, please review :)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe laughed as she stood up from the table, she linked arms with Kaylee as they walked toward the pool tables. Both slowly moving their hips from side to side, getting every males attention in the room.

Dean looked on in shock as the girls walked up to two guys and giggled as they acted like they knew nothing about pool.

"So you girls want to play?" One of the guys, a short brown headed guy who introduced himself as Matt, asked the girls.

"Oh i don't know, i know nothing about pool." Kaylee said with a innocent look on her face.

"Don't worry angel face, we'll show you girls how to do it." The other guy Jeff, a tall guy with black hair, said to them with a flirtatious smile on his face.

Matt and Jeff quickly showed the girl how to play then they started a game for fun, but Chloe suggested they play for money.

Kaylee took the first shot and knocked a solid ball in. She cheered then asked the guys,"that's good right?"

"Yeah, now you have to knock all the solids but the black 8 ball in. After you do that then you can knock in the 8 ball to win." Matt explained.

"Sounds easy." Kaylee said, as she bent down to take a second shot. She made sure to wiggle her butt from side to side before hitting the cue ball.

The cue ball fly down the table hitting nothing, Kaylee stood up and faked pouted as she looked at the guys then said,"aw I missed."

"It's ok angel face, take another shot." Jeff said to her.

She gasped in surprise then asked,"aw really? You would let me do that?"

"Of course, anything for a girl as beautiful as you." Jeff whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

Kaylee leaned back over the table and took another shot, this time she hit a solid and the cue ball in. She cheered again then looked at Jeff before saying,"I hit another one in."

"Yeah but you also hit the cue ball, which means you lost."

"Aw that sucks." Kaylee pouted, as she walked over to Chloe, who was also fake pouting.

"I guess that means we lost our money." Chloe said sadly.

"Well maybe we can play another game." Matt suggested.

"Really?" The girls asked with a hopeful face.

"Sure." Matt said with a smile.

"Do you think we could double the money this time, give us a chance to win our money back?" Kaylee suggested with a innocent look on her face.

"I'm sure that will be ok." Jeff said, thinking it would be a easy win.

"Can i go first this time, please?" Chloe begged.

"Go right ahead baby doll." Matt said to her.

She smiled at him then leaned down to take a shot. The cue ball flew down the table, breaking all the balls up. Two stripes went into the left corner pocket.

"Yay good shot sis." Kaylee called out, as she wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her while jumping up and down.

Jeff looked at Matt and grinned before looking back at Kaylee's breast as she jumped up and down.

_"Guys are so easy."_ Kaylee thought to herself with a smile.

For Chloe's next shot, she missed on purpose. She didn't want the guys to catch on to what they were doing.

She looked up at the guys and said,"oops guess that means my time is over."

"It's ok baby doll, you did your best." Matt said, as he leaned down to take a shot.

While he was lining up his shot, Chloe leaned down to whispered in his ear,"good luck."

Matt's hand slipped and the pool stick barely hit the cue ball. He sighed in frustration as he stood up.

"What the hell was that about?" Jeff asked him.

"Sorry man, i slipped." Matt said.

"Is it our turn now?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure go ahead." Matt said.

Kaylee leaned down to take a shot, she smiled when two stripes went in. She looked up at the guys and said,"wow i got two at once, is that good?"

"Very." Jeff mumbled.

She leaned down to take a second shot and missed, like Chloe she didn't want the guys to catch on.

"Finally, now let me show you girls how it's done." Jeff said, as he walked up to the pool table and leaned down.

Kaylee made sure to stand in his line of sight, she begin to dance around a little and used her pool stick as a pole to distract him.

Jeff was watching her more than the pool table when he took a shot, he cussed when he hit the black 8 ball in.

"Way to go Jeff." Matt said sarcastically.

"But he hit in a solid, that was a good thing right?" Kaylee asked, playing dumb to the rules.

"No that wasn't a good thing, we lost." Matt said angrily.

"So we win the money?" Chloe asked, as she grabbed the money off the table.

"Yay we won sis." Kaylee said, as she hugged Chloe and kissed her on the cheek.

Jeff grabbed Chloe's wrist before saying,"not to fast, we want a rematch."

"Sorry we won fair and square." Kaylee said, as she tried to grab Chloe's arm away from him.

"You're not going anywhere." Jeff said, as he pulled Chloe toward him.

"Let me go." Chloe yelled, as she pushed against his shoulder.

"You two bitches played us, i want my money back." Jeff said angrily to Chloe.

In a blink of a eye, Dean had his hand wrapped around Jeff's arm and said,"let go of my wife, now."

Jeff left go of Chloe's wrist then shoved Dean away from him before saying,"you can have the whore, i just want my money."

"The only thing you're getting is a black eye if you say one more thing about her." Dean threaten him.

"Here you can have your money." Chloe said, as she threw the money at him.

"Lo, what are you doing? That was our money." Kaylee called out.

"It's not worth it Kay." Chloe said, as she turned to walk off, Dean turned around to follow her.

"That's what i thought bitch." Jeff mumbled, as he picked up the money off of the floor.

As soon as he stood up, Dean was standing in front of him. Dean pulled his fist back and punched Jeff in the nose.

Jeff fell to the floor and covered up his nose with his hand before asking,"what the hell was that for?"

"I told you if you say one thing to her, i was going to punch you." Dean said matter of fact, then he turned and walked out of the building with the girls and Sam.

Sam and Kaylee sat down in the backseat, as Chloe leaned against the passenger side door. Dean walked over to her and laid his hands on her hips before asking,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, i just didn't like him grabbing me." She said, as she rubbed the wrist Jeff had grabbed earlier.

"Let me see your arm." He said quietly. He looked down at her wrist and felt his anger begin to rise when he saw a small bruise around her wrist.

He softly kissed her wrist then looked into her eyes and asked,"feel better now?"

"Much better." She said with a smile.

He quickly kissed her lips then opened the car door and said,"let's get back to the hotel."

"Sounds good to me." She said, as she sat down in the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"No you didn't." Kaylee called out to Dean as she got out of the car. They had been arguing since leaving the bar about who won the bet.

"Yes we did, Sam and I won the bet. We made the most money." Dean said, as he opened the passenger side door and waited for Chloe to climb out.

"Me and Lo won way more then you." Kaylee argued.

"Yeah but Chloe gave the money back so you two have no money." Dean explained.

"Let's just call it a tie then." Kaylee suggested.

"Nu uh, i want my cheer and i want it right now." Dean said, as he leaned against his car and waited.

"I'm not doing anything but going to bed. Good night." Kaylee called out, as she grabbed the hotel key out of Sam's hand and went inside the room.

"Cheater." Dean called out after her.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he walked to his room, he looked back at his brother and Chloe then said,"night guys, see you in the morning."

"Night Sammy." Chloe called out.

Dean reached out and grabbed the belt loop on Chloe's blue jeans and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist then asked,"are you going to get out of giving me a cheer too?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck then asked,"how about i give you a little dance instead?"

"Is it a lap type of dance or a strip kind of dance?" He asked.

"Maybe both." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

"Sounds like my kind of dance." He said with a grin, as he leaned down and picked her up. She squealed with laughter, as he ran into their hotel room.

Once inside, he sat down on the bed while still holding her and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes of kissing, she stood up from his lap and turned on the clock radio that was beside the bed. When she found a song she liked, she stood in front of him and slowly moved her hips from side to side as she unzipped her jacket. She slowly took off her jacket and dropped it to the floor, then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly took it off, revealing a blue silk bra.

Dean leaned back on his arms, as he watched her run her hands up her side while moving her body from side to side to the music. _"This is definitely better than some stupid cheer."_ He thought to himself, as he felt a tighten in his pants.

Chloe ran her hands back down her body and unbuttoned her blue jeans. She looked into Dean's eyes, as she slowly unzipped her jeans then begin pushing the jeans down her legs, she bent down as she pushed them all the way down to her feet.

Dean couldn't stand it anymore, as she stood in front of him with nothing but a bra and blue silk thongs on. He reached out and wrapped a arm around her waist and brought her body against his, before she could say a word, he captured her lips with his. His fingers entwined in her long brown hair, as he turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Chloe crawled up on the bed and straddled his lap, she moaned when she felt his hard erection pressing against her. Dean wrapped a arm around her back and unclipped her bra, he slowly lowered each strap then pulled the bra off and dropped it to the ground. She threw her head back and moaned as he begin to massage her breast and lightly kissed on her shoulder and collarbone. She begin to grind up against him, needing to feel him inside of her. Dean laid back on the bed, pulling her on top of him then quickly rolled over so he was on top and in control.

He looked down at her naked body then looked into her eyes before saying,"God you're so beautiful."

Chloe gasped in fear, those were the same words that Nick had said to her. She closed her eyes, as she tried to get him out of her head. _"No not now, please get out of my head."_ She told herself.

Dean was unaware of the thoughts in her head as he leaned down and begin to kiss her neck. Chloe tried to control her breathing as she felt a panic attack begin.

"Please stop." She whispered with tears in her eyes, as she tried to push Dean off of her.

Dean looked down at her and become concern when he saw her crying, he wiped the tears off her cheek before asking,"what's wrong babe?"

"Get off me, please get off." She cried harder.

Dean quickly sat up and become worried as she curled up in a ball and cried out loudly.

"Chloe, baby are you ok? Did i hurt you?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry." She cried over and over again.

"Shh it's ok baby." He said, as he gently picked her up and sat her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, as she laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He was at a loss at what to do, he didn't know what was wrong or what he did. Suddenly he had a thought, he looked down at her and asked,"is this about Nick?"

She didn't say anything as she nodded her head up and down.

Dean held her tightly against him, as his anger began to rise. He didn't know what all that bastard Nick did to her, but he knew it was bad and it killed him to see her hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her softly.

"No." She whispered into his shirt.

"I can't help you, if you don't talk to me." He said, as he lightly kissed her forehead.

She sighed then said,"I know, i just don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it, i want to pretend nothing ever happened."

"But something did happen and you can't ignore that." He told her.

"I know but for now, I'm going to ignore it. I just want to lay in this bed with you and forget anything bad ever happened."

"Ok, if that's what you want." He said, as he laid back on the bed and pulled her body against his. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, Dean could always make her feel safe.

Dean ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes, he wished she would talk to him. But he understood she needed time, he just hoped she would talk to him soon. Not knowing what happened in that cabin was killing him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._  
_a/n-Yay two chapters in one day :) Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter, i hope you and everyone else enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think, reviews make me really happy :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Sam rolled from his side to his back and was a little surprised to find someone in bed with him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then looked down at the blond headed girl laying beside him on her side facing away from him.

"Kaylee?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Kaylee moaned.

"You awake?" He whispered.

"No." She whispered back.

He chuckled then said,"you need to wake up, we need to leave soon."

"I don't wanna." She groaned.

"Well you have to, you can sleep in the car."

"No." She pouted.

He chuckled again before saying,"yes, now get up."

Kaylee reached behind her and begin to poke Sam with her finger. She poked his stomach,side,chest and even his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm trying to find your snooze button, i need five more minutes." She mumbled.

"That's it. Time to get up." He laughed, as he lightly tickled her side.

"Ok ok I'm up." She giggled, as she rolled over to face him.

"How did you end up in my bed anyway?" He asked her with a smile.

She lowered her head before whispering,"I had a bad dream."

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him before saying,"hey, it's ok. I'm here if you ever need me, i just wish you would have woke me up."

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

"Next time wake me up ok?" He said, as he lightly stroked her cheek. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he was beginning to feel something for Kaylee. He knew she had been through a lot lately and had a lot on her mind so he wouldn't try anything with her, he just wanted to be there for her and be a friend.

"Ok." She whispered.

"What was the dream about? Nick?" He asked her.

She nodded then said quietly,"yeah, i watched him kill mom again and hurt Lo. But there was nothing i could do about it."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you did the best you could." He told her.

"But it wasn't good enough. I still lost mom and Lo still got hurt." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to him. He was glad Dean killed Nick that night or he would track Nick down and kill him himself for what he did to Kaylee and Chloe.

Kaylee sniffed then looked up at Sam before saying,"thanks for being such a good friend to me, Sam."

"No probably Kaylee." He said with a smile.

She moved her face closer to his and softly pressed her lips against his for a short and sweet kiss. After the kiss she looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile before leaning forward and kissing his lips again. Sam moved his hand from her back and rested his hand on her hip, he gripped her hip tightly, wanting to pull her body closer to his but he didn't want to force himself on her.

She broke the kiss and gave him a apologetic smile then said,"sorry, i shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's ok." He said, as he pushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"No it's not ok. I'm going to be gone in a couple of weeks, the last thing i need to do is start something i couldn't finish."

"You're not going anywhere, we're going to save you. I'll save you." He said forcefully.

She gave him a sad smile before saying,"there's nothing you can do."

"There has to be something." He said softly.

She gave him one more soft kiss then said,"i better go get ready."

She threw the covers back then stood up from the bed, after grabbing her bag she walked into the bathroom. Sam sighed as she shut the bathroom door, he would not stop looking till he found a way to save her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean threw his arm across the bed, searching for Chloe. When he didn't feel her laying beside him, he opened his eyes and looked around the empty room.

"Chloe, babe? Where are you?" He asked out loud.

When he didn't get a answer, he stood up from the bed. He grabbed his cell phone to call her when he heard the shower running from the bathroom. He laid his phone down on the bed and walked over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and was surprised to find it locked.

He lightly tapped on the door before calling out,"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" He heard her muffled voice say through the door.

"Why is the door locked?"

"Sorry, i must have accidentally locked it." She lied. She knew exactly why she locked it, to keep anyone from sneaking up on her.

"Well can you open it?" He asked, as he kept trying to turn the knob.

"I-I'm...um...I'm almost done. Hang on." She called out.

"If you let me in now, I'll join you." He said with a grin.

He heard the water turn off then a few minutes later the door opened up and Chloe was standing in front of him with a white towel wrapped around her body.

"I'm done." She said, as she walked pass him and tried to walk toward the bed.

He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him then asked,"hey, where's my morning kiss?"

"Sorry." She whispered before quickly kissing him then walking off. She grabbed her duffel bag off the floor and sat it on the bed.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She said, as she grabbed some clothes out of the bag.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer by the bags forming under her eyes.

"Like a baby." She lied, as she slipped on a pair of red panties while still wearing a towel. Dean leaned against the wall and watched her as she tried to put on a red bra and hold the towel up at the same time.

He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist then whispered in her ear,"need some help?"

She pulled away from him and turned around to face him before saying,"it's ok i got it."

Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he was really trying to be understanding but he was getting tired of her pulling away from him.

"Chloe..."

"So what time do we have to leave?" She interrupted him, as she put on a pair of dark blue jeans and red t-shirt.

"Chloe..."

"We should probably leave soon right?" She interrupted him again.

"Would you please talk to me?" He asked, as he took a step toward her. It broke his heart to see her take a step back.

"I am talking to you."

"No, i mean really talk to me."

"About what?"

"You know what, don't play dumb."

"Should you call Bobby and let him know we're coming?" She asked him.

"Dammit Chloe stop changing the subject." He snapped.

"What do you want from me Dean?" She yelled.

"I want you to talk to me, i want you to stop pushing me away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just talk to me."

"I can't." She whispered.

He took another step toward her, thankfully this time she didn't take a step back. He laid one hand on her cheek and wrapped a arm around her waist before saying softly,"baby, I'm trying to be understanding here and help you, but i can't do it if all you do is push me away. I love you, please let me in."

"I want to, i really do but i just want to forget about it and move on."

"But Chloe..."

"Dean please, just drop it."

He sighed then said,"ok fine, I'll drop it for now. But if you keep avoiding me, we will talk whether you want to or not."

"Whatever." She mumbled, as she pulled away from him and walked toward the door then said,"I'll be waiting in the car."

Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face when she walked out the door. He really didn't want to force her to talk about it but something had to be done, he just hoped it was the right thing to do.

"This is going to be a long day." He said to himself, as he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone :) Hope you all liked this chapter. What do you all think about Kaylee and Sam? They are starting to grow on me but Chloe and Dean are still my favorite couple of course lol Thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Angelyn for reviewing, hope you two liked the chapter. If anyone else is reading please review, i love hearing what people think :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Many hours later, Dean parked his car near Bobby's house and got out of the car. The drive had been a long and tense one, Chloe wouldn't even sit up front with him like she use to. She sat in the back with Kaylee, not saying a word. When Dean wasn't watching the road, he was watching Chloe in the rear-view mirror. Every so often she would softly smile at something Kaylee said then turn her head and looked out the window again as the trees flew by. Things were even a little tense between Sam and Kaylee, although Dean wasn't sure why.

Chloe and Kaylee walked slowly behind the brothers as they walked up to the front door. The girls, especially Chloe, was nervous about meeting Bobby. Dean raised a fist and knocked loudly on the front door.

Within a few minutes Bobby opened the door and said,"hey boys, what you doing here?"

"We need your help Bobby." Sam said sadly.

"What have you boys gotten into now?" Bobby asked with a sigh.

"It's not us, it's her." Dean said, as he stepped aside and pointed to Kaylee.

Chloe quickly stepped aside and hid behind Dean before Bobby could see her.

"Who is that?" Bobby asked, as he looked at Kaylee.

"Hey, I'm Kaylee." She said quietly, as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Kaylee." Bobby said, as he shook her hand.

"Kaylee is Chloe's half-sister." Dean explained.

"Your wife right?" Bobby asked.

"Right."

"Well where is she? I want to meet the girl who made Dean finally settle down." Bobby joked.

"She's right here." Dean said, as he reached behind him and pulled Chloe from behind his back. He laid his hands on her shoulders as he placed her in front of him.

"Hi." Chloe whispered, as she held her hand out toward Bobby.

"It's really great to meet you Chloe, Dean has told me all about you." Bobby said with a smile, as he shook her hand.

She smiled back then said,"he has told me all about you too, i feel like i already know you."

He smiled at her again, then looked at the brothers and asked,"so what do you all need my help with?"

"The short version of it, I made a deal with demon and i only have two weeks to live." Kaylee said matter of fact.

"I think you all need to come inside." Bobby said, as he stepped aside.

Everyone followed Bobby into the house, they all walked in the living room. The girls sat down on the couch, Dean cautiously sat down beside Chloe. Bobby sat down in his favorite armchair while Sam grabbed a chair out of the kitchen, he turned the chair around and straddled it.

"I think you better start at the beginning." Bobby said to Kaylee, once everyone was seated and comfortable.

Kaylee took a deep breath then said,"a few weeks ago i met a crossroads demon and accidentally made a deal."

"How do you 'accidentally' make a deal?" Bobby asked.

"I went to a bar and met this woman named Victoria. We had some drinks and i told her about losing my husband..."

"Your asshole husband." Dean added.

"Yes my asshole husband, anyway she begin to ask me weird questions like, would i want to have him back and so on. I called her crazy and ran out of the building. I was trying to unlock my car door when she grabbed me from behind. She asked me if i wanted him back and i said 'yes' but before i could say anything else she made the deal and Nick was back."

Chloe looked at Kaylee in surprise, Kaylee had never said how it really happened. It made her sad to know that Kaylee didn't really want to make the deal, that she was tricked. Now more then ever Chloe promised herself she would do whatever she could to get her sister out of this deal.

"You never told me you were tricked into making the deal. Maybe there's a way to get out of it since you didn't really want it." Chloe suggested.

"Well unfortunately demons don't care how the deal is made, they will come and collect." Bobby said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked Bobby.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but we can research it. Maybe find some kind of loophole." Bobby suggested.

"I really appreciate all of you wanting to help, but honestly right now i just want to sleep." Kaylee told everyone.

"I think we could all use some sleep." Sam agreed.

"Well you boys know where the spare rooms are, show them to the girls and I'll get started researching." Bobby said.

The girls thanked Bobby then waited by the stairs while the boys went outside to get the bags. Once back inside the house, they all walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"The rooms are down here, unfortunately Bobby only has two spare rooms." Sam told the girls.

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the couch or something." Kaylee said.

"That's crazy Kaylee, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch." Sam said.

"While you two figure that out, Chloe and I will be in this room." Dean said, as he opened the door to one of the spare rooms and walked in.

"Night Kay, night Sammy." Chloe said before following Dean into the bedroom.

After telling the couple 'night', Sam and Kaylee turned to look at each other before saying at the same time,"you take the room."

Sam chuckled then said,"seriously Kaylee, just take the room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"How about we share the room? I mean we have slept in the same bed before so it's no big deal." Kaylee suggested.

"Ok, we'll share." Sam said with a smile, as he opened the bedroom door and walked inside. He sat his bag down on the floor next to the queen-sized bed then turned around to face Kaylee then said,"you sure you ok with sharing?"

"I'm sure." She said, as she sat her bag down beside Sam's bag then looked around the room. It was a simple room done in neutral colors, a bed and dresser were the only furniture in the room.

Sam kicked off his shoes then walked over to the bed and threw the off-white comforter back then sat down on the bed. Kaylee slid her hands in her pocket before asking,"Sam can we talk?"

"Of course."

"Um...well...i noticed things are a little awkward and tense between us. I hope it's not cause i kissed you this morning, if so i apologize."

"No, no it's not that. I know you have a lot on your mind and i just wanted to give you your space."

"Thank you for that." She said with a smile.

"I'll be honest with you Kaylee, i do like you. I think you're beautiful, sweet and i want to help you the best i can, but i don't want to pressure you or anything."

"You're not, you have been nothing but sweet to me Sam." She said, as she walked across the floor and sat down in front of him on the bed. She grabbed one of his hands then said,"I like you too Sam, but for now i just want to be friends."

"That's fine with me." He said with a smile.

She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug then said,"good night, friend."

He smiled again then said,"good night Kaylee."

Kaylee laid down in the bed and smiled as Sam turned off the light. This was the first time in a long time that a guy gave her butterflies, _"to bad I'm going to be dead soon."_ She thought sadly to herself as she closed her eyes.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Across the hall in the other spare room, Dean and Chloe were laying in the queen-sized bed fast asleep. Dean was physically tired from driving all day and Chloe was emotionally drained from trying to keep Nick out of her mind.

Dean rolled over from his back to his side and threw a arm around her waist. Chloe cuddled up closer to Dean, hoping he would keep her safe as she begin to dream.

_Dean opened his eyes when he felt Chloe moving around and whimpering in her sleep. He lightly kissed her shoulder then whispered in her ear,"you're ok babe, I'm right here, nothing is going to hurt you."_

_She opened her eyes then rolled over to face him before saying,"sorry, i had a bad dream."_

_"It's ok babe, you don't have to apologize." _

_She gave him a small smile then hugged up to him while saying,"thanks for being there for me." _

_"I'm always here for you." He said, as he kissed the top of her head. _

_She looked up at him and pressed her lips against his. Dean wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. _

_"God i love you so much." He mumbled against her lips before kissing her passionately. He rolled her over onto her back and lifted up her tank top, he had to feel her soft skin. He broke the kiss long enough to remove the tank top then went back to kissing her. She placed her hands under his shirt and ran a hand up and down his back. He left kisses on her chin,neck,shoulders and all the way down to her chest. She moaned and arched her back as she felt his warm breath travel down to her stomach. _

_"Do you even know how much i love you?" He asked as he kissed around her bellybutton. _

_"Yes" She moaned softly. _

_"And you love me right?"_

_"Of course i do." She whispered. _

_"Say it." _

_"I love you." _

_"I knew you loved me." She heard Nick's voice say. _

_Chloe felt chills go down her spine as looked down and saw Dean's face change into Nick. He gave her a evil smile before saying again,"i knew you loved me Chloe. Now you're mine." _

Chloe gasped and sat up in bed. She laid a hand over her heart, as she tried to catch her breath. She glanced down at Dean's sleeping face and breathed a sigh of relief.

_"It was just a dream."_ She kept telling herself over and over.

She slowly stood up from the bed, hoping to not wake up Dean. She tip-toed toward the bedroom door, she looked back at Dean one more time before she opened the door and walked out into the hall. She walked a few doors down then walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed when she saw herself. Her face was pale white and she had begun to get bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She turned on the water in the sink then leaned down to splash some water on her face, then she looked back at herself in the mirror.

_"I have to find a way to get rid of all these thoughts in my head, i wish there was a way i could forget."_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she had a idea, she opened the bathroom door and slowly made her way downstairs. Dean had mentioned to her before that Bobby had books on everything. She just hoped he had the type of book she was looking for.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-dun dun dun, wonder what kind of book Chloe is looking for? Leave your guesses and stay turned. Thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductrice, Lady OD and Angelyn for reviewing :) I hope you three and everyone else enjoyed the chapter. Keep leaving review please, they make me happy :) lol_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Chloe made it to the bottom of the stairs, she slowly walked through the living room, hoping to not make a sound as she made her way to the library. Luckily Bobby had went to bed already, Chloe didn't feel like explaining to him or anyone why she was looking for a spell book.

She walked into the library and felt along the wall till she found the light switch. She flipped the light on then quickly closed her eyes against the bright light, after a few seconds her eyes adjusted and she opened them then walked over to Bobby's desk. She glanced at the books and papers that were lying around, when she didn't find what she was looking for she walked over to the bookcase and ran a finger across all the books as she read the titles, finally she found the book she was looking for.

She picked up the old book from the bookcase and looked at the cover, it was a black leather book that had the words 'book of spells' written across the cover in a gold faded color. She held the book to her chest as she walked back into the living room. She walked over to the couch but before she could sit down, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly hid the book behind her back as she glanced over at the stairs and watched Sam walk into the living room.

"What are you doing up?" Sam whispered, as he walked over to her.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You've haven't been sleeping well lately have you?" He asked her, as he looked at bags that have begin to form under her eyes.

"I've been getting enough." She said.

"What's behind your back?"

"Just some old book of Bobby's."

"What kind of book?"

"The kind you read, what's with the 20 questions Sam?"

He reached around her and grabbed the book out of her hand, he looked at the cover then looked at her and said,"really Chloe? A spell book?"

"I was just going to glance through it, i was hoping it would put me to sleep." She lied.

"I know Chloe." He said quietly.

"Know what?" She asked confused.

"I know you did another spell, Kaylee told me."

"Sam, i had to. It was the only way i could save Kaylee and myself." She explained.

"you don't have to explain, i understand why you did it but Chloe you promised Dean. You told him no more spells and now you're looking through a spell book? What's going on?"

She sighed as she sat down on the couch then said quietly,"i just want to forget."

"Forget what?" Sam asked, as he dropped the book on the coffee table then sat down beside her.

"Forget Nick and everything he did. Sam every-time i close my eyes i see him, every-time Dean kisses me i see him. He is haunting me and i can't take it anymore." She cried, as she covered up her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's ok." Sam whispered, as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him as the tears fell down her face.

"Doing a spell is not the right thing to do and deep down you know that." Sam told her.

She sighed then said,"i know, I'm just tired of thinking about him."

"Look Chloe, i have no idea what happened that day, cause Kaylee doesn't talk about it much either but whatever did happen to you two it's going to take time to get over it. You have to be patient." Sam said, as he wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I can't keep pushing Dean away, he is going to get tired of it and leave." She said, as she stood up from the couch.

"That's crazy. Are you really worried about that?"

She shrugged before mumbling"I don't know, maybe."

"Chloe, Dean would never leave you. He loves you, he just wants to help you though this."

She sighed with frustration then said,"I know, God he has been so understanding and i want to tell him, i want to tell him so bad but the words won't come out."

"Just talk to him. Take a deep breath and let the words flow. If you feel yourself getting upset just take another deep breath and take your time, Dean will understand."

She gave him a small smile then said,"thanks Sammy."

"You're welcome Lo." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a hug.

He picked up the spell book and handed it to her before saying,"this is not going to save you, but it's your choice. I hope you do the right thing."

Chloe didn't say anything as Sam turned around and walked back upstairs. She sighed as she looked down at the book, Sam was right. The book was not going to make everything better, but talking to Dean will.

She tossed the book down on the coffee table causing the book to open up, she glanced at the pages as she went to walk away. She took a step back when a spell caught her eye. She picked up the book and read over the spell, she was so into the book she didn't hear anyone walk down the stairs till Dean walked into the room.

"Hey babe, what you doing up?" He asked, as he walked over to her.

She quickly shut the book and tried to hide it, but she wasn't quick enough.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said softly.

Dean grabbed the book out of her hand, he looked at the cover then looked at her and asked angrily,"a spell book? What the hell Chloe?"

"It's not what you think Dean."

"Oh really? Cause it looks like you're looking up a spell, but that can't be right cause you promised me no more spells."

"I know Dean but..."

"No buts, you lied to me." He said, as the threw the book on the coffee table.

"I'm not going to do a spell, yes i thought about it but i changed my mind."

"So you haven't done any spells since California?" He asked her.

She didn't say a word as a guilty look crossed her face, she lowered her head and looked at the floor. Dean didn't have to hear her say it, he knew she had done a spell. But how many? and which ones? He wasn't sure.

"Damn it Chloe, you promised." He said angrily.

"I know Dean, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain." She said, as she took a step toward him.

"No." He said, as he held up a hand to keep her from walking toward him.

She took a small step back then said,"please, just listen."

"No, i can't talk to you right now." He said, as he turned around and walked out the front door.

Chloe flinched as he slammed the door shut. _"Well that didn't go well."_ She thought sadly to herself, as she wiped the tears off of her face.

She looked down at the spell book, she could still do a spell to forget Nick. Dean was already pissed off so why not?

_"No, I need to make this right, i need to talk to him."_ She said to herself, as she walked out of front door and searched the front yard for Dean.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I know this chapter is kind of short but Chloe is finally going to talk to Dean and I'm planning on adding flashbacks from the attack so I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be longer so i went ahead and ended this one here. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress and Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you two and everyone else reading enjoyed this chapter and hope you all are still enjoying the story :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once outside, Chloe glanced around the front yard for Dean. She was about to get worried when she didn't see him standing around, till she saw him sitting behind the wheel of the Impala.

She sighed as she walked off the porch and walked over to the car. She lightly tapped on the passenger window before opening the door and sitting down.

Chloe looked at him in silence, she could tell he was still pissed at her. He had his hands wrapped around the steering wheel, he was gripping it so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"Going somewhere?" She tried to joke, hoping it was ease the tension.

Chloe was about to give up hope that he would talk to her, till finally he opened his mouth and said,"i thought about it, but i left my keys inside and didn't want to go back in to get them."

"Do you hate me that much? You can't even face me long enough to get your keys?" She asked softly.

He turned to look at her and felt some of his anger disappear when he saw the tears in her eyes. He sighed then said,"of course i don't hate you. Am i very pissed off at you right now? Yes, but i could never hate you."

"I wasn't going to do a spell." She whispered.

"But you thought about it and worse you have done spells, even after you promised you wouldn't."

"Just one."

"What?" He asked her with a confused look.

"I've only done one since California."

"Well that's one to many." He snapped.

"Dean, it's not like i do spells for fun. I did it to save mine and Kaylee's life." She explained.

He looked at her and knew she must have been talking about when Nick kidnapped them. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes as she took a deep breath and said,"I had to do it, i didn't have a choice. He had us tied to a chair, it was the only way i could free us."

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Chloe begin to move around as she tried to grab the knife that was strapped to her ankle._

_She bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain, as she tried to bend down toward her ankle. She groaned in frustration and leaned back against the chair when she realized she couldn't reach it._

_"What are you doing?" Kaylee asked her._

_"I have a knife strapped to my ankle but i can't reach it." Chloe said before bending down to try again. She quickly sat up and whimpered in pain, her side felt like it was on fire._

_"Can you grab it?" Chloe asked her, as she stretched her leg back toward Kaylee. Kaylee bent down and tried to grab the knife. She sat back up and sighed,"sorry Lo, i can't reach it."_

_"Damn it." Chloe mumbled, then she remembered. She could use the spell."_

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

"That's when you did the spell, the same one from California?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, i had to get the rope off of us and it was the only thing i could think of."

"What happened next?" Dean asked softly, he didn't want to push her but he had to know what happened. It was killing him inside.

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to control he breathing and take her time, like Sam told her. It was going to be hard, but she knew it was time. It was time to tell Dean everything that happened.

She took another deep breath before saying quietly,"once the rope was gone, i realized there was only way out. Through the front door and Nick was sleeping on the couch right beside it."

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Chloe opened the bedroom door, being careful to not make a sound as she slowly squeezed through the door._

_She took a few small steps before looking behind her and watched Kaylee squeeze through the door. They slowly walked across the living room floor then quickly froze when a floorboard creaked under their feet. They both held their breath, as Nick lightly sighed then rolled over from his side to his back._

_They waited a few minutes before slowly walking across the floor again. Chloe ignored the sweat popping up on her forehead, as she reached out and lightly touched the door knob. She was so close to being free, she would swear she could already smell the fresh outside air._

_She slowly turned the doorknob and barely opened the door. She looked back at Kaylee and nodded toward the door, telling her to go first. Kaylee tip toed toward the door and stepped out on the pouch. She sighed, as a cool breeze hit her face, she looked back at Chloe, waiting for her to step out of the house._

_Chloe looked back at the couch one last time, making sure Nick was still asleep before taking a small step outside. Kaylee watched her with a smile, that quickly turned into a scream when Nick appeared behind Chloe._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back inside, Kaylee yelled her name as she grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away from Nick._

_"Run." Chloe yelled at her, as she grabbed on to the door frame, trying to keep Nick from pulling her inside._

_The last thing Chloe saw, was Kaylee's blond hair flying behind her as she ran through the woods, just as Nick dragged her inside the cabin and slammed the door shut._

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

Dean felt his anger rise again, but this time it wasn't cause of Chloe, it was cause of Nick. He was so pissed he wanted to being Nick back alive, just so he could kill him again.

Dean forgot about his anger and looked over at Chloe when he heard her gasping for air. He placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him before saying,"shh baby, it's ok. Just take a deep breath."

"I-I w-was so s-scared." She said in between gasps of breath.

"I know baby, but you got to breath. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I-I th-though i would never s-see you again." She sobbed.

He threw his arm around her and quickly brought her body against his then said,"You're stuck with me forever remember? No matter what happens, i will always find you. I'll always protect you."

"He wouldn't stop." She whispered.

"Wouldn't stop what?"

"Touching me."

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Nick licked his lips as he looked down at her, she was wearing nothing but a black bra and blue jeans._

_"God you're so beautiful." He said with lust in his eyes._

_"Nick, please don't do this." She pleaded with him._

_He ignored her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. He roughly kissed her lips then begin to kiss her neck._

_"Stop it." She cried, as she pushed up against his shoulders. He ignored her as he begin to nibble on her ear and moaned in pleasure,_

_"Don't please." She yelled, as she balled up her fist and hit against his shoulders. _

_He grabbed her wrist and slammed them against the wall then said,"why do you always have to do things the hard way?" _

_She ignored his question as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Dean, usually if she pictured his face it would calm her nerves. Sadly at the moment she couldn't see him in her mind, all she saw was Nick's face. _

_Nick held her wrist with one hand and used his other hand to caress her stomach then moved his hand up to her breast. He grabbed her right breast and roughly massaged it while saying,"i forgot how good you feel. I can't wait to be inside of you."_

_He leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her to the side. He grabbed a handful of her hair and turned her head back toward him then pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to yell, no sound came out as he jammed his tongue into her mouth. _

_Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few tears to fall down her face. All she could think was,'someone please save me.'_

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

Dean held her close as she recalled what happened. He could tell, talking about it was taking a lot out of her. But he hoped it would do her some good to get it off her chest.

She wiped a few tears off of her cheeks before saying quietly,"i prayed so hard that someone would save me."

"I was trying to get to you as fast as i could." Dean said with regret in his voice, he wished he had got there sooner.

"I know you did." She said, as she looked up at him.

Dean kissed her forehead and rested his lips against forehead then said,"God baby i wished you never had to go through that. I should have been there to protect you."

"It's not your fault Dean." She whispered.

"Yes it is, i never should have agreed to us splitting up. If i had made you stay with me, it never would have happened." He said angrily, as he punched the steering wheel.

Chloe never realized how much Dean blamed himself, she hated watching him beat himself up over this. She laid her hands on his cheeks and turned his head, forcing him to look at her then said,"baby listen to me, it is not your fault. We had no way of knowing what was going to happen."

"How did you get away?" He asked with pain-filled voice. He needed to hear how she escaped, he had to know so he could see it in his mind and convince himself that she really got away and she was ok.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Nick stopped kissing her and took a step back with a sigh,"you know, you could at least pretend you're enjoying this."_

_When she turned her head and ignored him, he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him._

_"What are you going to do, rape me again? That is the only way you can ever get with me." She said angrily._

_"No, i think i could get you to agree to it." He said, as he grabbed the gun she had earlier out of the waistband of his jeans. He placed the gun against her head before saying,"are you into it now?"_

_Tears fell down her cheek as she felt the barrel of the gun against her temple. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to have sex with Nick either._

_Suddenly she had a idea, she looked at Nick before whispering,"ok."_

_"Ok what?"_

_"Ok I'll do it." She said quietly._

_He smiled before kissing her roughly,"I knew you wanted me."_

_She tried not to throw up as she gave him a forced smile,"let's not do it in here thought, let's go to the bedroom."_

_"Whatever you want lover." He said, as he grabbed her hand and begin pulling her toward the small bedroom in the back._

_They had only taken a few steps, when she fake tripped and fell to the floor. She quickly grabbed the knife that was strapped to her ankle and stabbed him in the leg._

_"You bitch." He yelled out, as he raised the gun to shoot her._

_She quickly stood up and ran out the door, just as he fired a shot._

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

"I heard that." Dean said.

"What?"

"The gun shot, I had never been so scared before in my life. I thought he had shot you, i thought i had lost you."

"Lucky for us, Nick can't shoot a moving target." She said with a small smile.

He scoffed then said sarcastically,"we're lucky? yeah right."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He looked at her then asked,"sorry about what?"

"For pushing you away, i wanted to tell you all of this before, but i guess a part of me hoped if i didn't talk about it, maybe it would just go away."

"I'm glad you finally told me, I'll do everything i can to help you get through this."

"I know you will." She said with a small smile.

"We'll get through this together." He said, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath as she looked down at his lips while he lightly stroked her cheek. She sighed then said,"I want to kiss you so bad, but every time i close my eyes i see Nick. I use to see your face but now i see his and it scares me."

"It's ok babe, just look into my eyes. It's just me and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, as he slowly leaned toward her.

She left her eyes half-opened and watched him as his face got closer and closer. She stared into his green eyes as his lips lightly touched her.

"It's still me." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers again. He turned his head slightly to the side and deepened the kiss.

She sighed at the feel of his lips against her. It felt like forever since he kissed her and she had missed it.

She closed her eyes all the way and smiled against his lips, for the first time since the attack, she saw Dean's face when she closed her eyes.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo_

_a/n-hey all, i hope you enjoyed the flashbacks. I know most of them you already read cause it was in the chapter when she was attacked. But i tried to change some of it a little and added a few new things. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress and Angie Tristan for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you two and everyone else liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"God I've missed you so much." Dean mumbled against her lips after the kiss.

She took a deep breath and smiled before whispering,"I've missed you too. I've missed your touch, I've missed your kisses, I've missed everything."

Dean smiled at her before softly kissing her again. With his right hand, he lightly stroked her cheek and with his left hand he lightly ran it down her side then rested it on her lower back.

She turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lightly massaged his tongue with hers as she twirled his hair around her fingers.

Dean moaned into her mouth, when he slipped his left hand under her t-shirt and felt the soft skin on her lower back. He moved his hand a little lower and slipped it under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. He ran his hand down to her butt and squeezed it, causing her to moan loudly. He removed his right hand from her face and ran it down her back and under her pajama bottoms to grab her right butt cheek. Then he lifted her up onto his lap.

After straddling his lap, she ran her hands down his chest to the bottom of his black t-shirt. She gripped the shirt, ready to pull the shirt off, but before she could, they heard a light knock on the driver side window.

They quickly broke the kiss and looked out the window to see Sam's smiling face. Dean rolled down the window before yelling,"what?"

Sam leaned down to look at them before saying,"Bobby is wondering if you two are done fogging up the windows and ready to come inside?"

"Yeah, we'll be right in." Dean said, as he rolled up the window before Sam could say anything else. Dean looked at Chloe then said,"damn Sam and Bobby. Just cause they're not getting laid they have to ruin it for everyone else."

Chloe laughed then said,"aw it's ok baby, we'll continue this later."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She whispered before giving him a soft kiss.

Dean laid on hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face back to his when she tried to pull away. He ran his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He loved her soft lips and couldn't get enough of her lips, her kisses and her touch.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" She whispered, as he kissed down to her neck.

"Nope." He mumbled against her skin.

"If we don't go in soon, Bobby might send Sam back out."

"Let him, I don't care." He mumbled, as he nibbled on her skin.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly then said,"yeah screw them."

He looked at her and smiled before captured her lips with his. He rested his hands on her butt again and pulled her body closer to his. She groaned as she grinded against him and felt how turned on he was.

"I want you so bad right now." She moaned, against his lips.

"Me too baby." He said, before kissing her again.

Before things could go any further, they heard another knock on the window, this time a loud one.

Dean sighed, as he rolled down the window again and yelled,"what Sam?"

"Boy don't you dare yell at me." Bobby yelled back.

Dean looked up at Bobby then said,"sorry Bobby, i thought it was Sam again."

"No, i decided to come out this time since you idjits wouldn't listen the first time. Now come inside, breakfast is ready."

"If i don't want any breakfast, can i stay out here with Chloe?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Boy get your ass out of the car and come inside." Bobby said before walking back toward the house.

"To be continued?" Dean asked her.

"To be continued." She said, as she gave him a quick kiss then opened the car door and climbed out of the car.

Dean climbed out after her and grabbed her right hand, as they walked to the house. Dean led her into the kitchen, where Bobby and Sam were.

"Where's Kay?" Chloe asked, when she noticed she wasn't in the kitchen.

"She's still in the bed." Sam answered.

"I'll go get her." Chloe said, as she took a step toward the stairs.

Sam lightly grabbed her arm then said,"that's ok, I'll go get her."

Chloe smiled as Sam ran up the stairs to wake up Kaylee.

"What you smiling about?" Dean asked her.

"I think your little brother has a little crush on my little sister." She said with a grin.

"Ew isn't that like incest." Dean said while wrinkling up his nose.

Bobby shook his head before saying,"boy you are all kinds of stupid."

Chloe laughed at Bobby before looking back at Dean and saying,"no it's not incest. They're not kin to each other."

"Well still it's weird." Dean mumbled.

"I think it's sweet, Kay needs a nice guy in her life." Chloe said.

"Well I'm hungry so can you two drop the gossiping so we can eat." Bobby mumbled.

"Do you have any cereal?" Chloe asked Bobby.

"I might have some Cheerios." Bobby said.

"Do you have any other kind?" She asked.

"Like?"

"Like Lucky Charms, Apple Jacks or something like that."

"What are you five or something?" Bobby asked her.

"No, i just like kid cereal for breakfast." She said quietly.

"I'll go get you some babe." Dean suggested.

She looked at him and smiled then said,"thanks, I'll come with you."

"Weird kids." Bobby mumbled, as they walked out of the house.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam stood in front of the bedroom door and lightly knocked before asking,"Kaylee? You awake?"

"Yes." He heard her muffled voice say.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in, Kaylee was still laying in the bed with the comforter over her head.

"Hey, you hungry? Bobby has some eggs and bacon downstairs."

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed then asked,"are you ok?"

"Kaylee? You ok?" He asked again, after she didn't answer him.

"No." She whispered.

He grabbed the comforter and pulled it down to reveal her head, she sniffed and curled up in a ball.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to die." She whispered quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

She sat up in the bed and wiped the tears off of her cheeks before saying again,"i don't want to die."

Sam felt his heart breaking for her as she spoke those words. He didn't want her to die either but he was at a lose at how to save her. He wished there was something he could say to her, to ease her mind, but he couldn't think of anything. Saying 'It's ok' or 'Everything will be alright' would be a lie and they both knew it.

She sniffed again before saying,"I know i said i was ok with it and I've tried to be strong, but i don't want to die. I'm still so young and have so much i want to do. I want to fall in love, with a good guy this time and have the type of marriage i deserve and maybe even have kids. Plus i don't want to leave Lo, i want to see her and Dean have a house full of kids and I'll be the cool fun aunt."

Sam grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it as she whispered,"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either." Sam whispered back.

She sighed and wiped more tears off of her face before saying,"ugh enough of this, i shouldn't be sitting in bed crying. We should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but i think me, you, Lo and Dean should do something fun. Bobby can even go too if he wants."

"Ok, but no bar fights." Sam joked, as he remembered the last time they all went out to a bar.

She laughed then said,"no bar fights."

"Tell you what, how about tonight we all go see a movie or something?"

"That sounds like fun."

"But first you have to come downstairs and eat. After that we will research then go out, deal?"

"Deal." She said, as she shook his hand and smiled.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey everyone, sorry i haven't wrote sooner. Monday we got hit with snow, so Hubs was home for a few days from work and i hung out with him. But here i am now with a new chapter and i hope everyone liked it. I'm not sure how i feel about it, i liked the beginning but the rest was just ok. Anyways I don't really have the next chapter planned yet, but i guess there will be some researching and then the boys and girls going out. I have to think about it a little lol. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Angie Tristan and Angelyn for reviewing. Have fun reading and please review :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few hours later, after everyone ate breakfast, showered and changed, they were sitting in Bobby's library. The girls, Bobby and Dean were reading books, while Sam was on his laptop looking up things.

Chloe was sitting on the couch with her legs in Dean's lap. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes as she turned the page and begin to read the new page.

Dean ran his hand up and down her leg as he glanced at her. When he saw her yawn, he asked,"why don't you go take a nap babe?"

"No, I'm fine." She said, as she yawned again.

"I think Dean is right Lo, you should take a nap." Kaylee, who was sitting across from the couple, said.

"It's ok. We need to research."

"And we will." Kaylee said, as she pointed to everyone in the room then added,"while you sleep."

"Kay, I want to help."

"You can help me, by getting some sleep." Kaylee said.

"She's right babe, you can't help if you're exhausted." Dean added.

"Alright fine, I'll go take a nap. Wake me up in a hour ok?" Chloe said, as she stood up from the couch.

"Ok." Everyone mumbled.

Chloe gave Dean a quick kiss then walked upstairs to the room, she and Dean were sleeping in. She pulled back the comforter then laid down on one of the pillows. She grabbed the other pillow and hugged it, she took a deep breath and sighed happily when she smelled Dean's scent.

She instantly felt herself relax and fall asleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that evening, Dean walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. He smiled when he saw Chloe sleeping peacefully on her side, he knew she hasn't been sleeping well lately. It made him happy to know she was finally getting some rest.

He tip-toed across the floor and slowly laid down on his side, facing her. He laid still for a few seconds and just watched her sleep, even sound asleep she was beautiful.

He looked at her left hand, that was laid by her face on the pillow. He lightly kissed her wedding ring and smiled, he still found it hard to believe that she was all his. But she was his, now and forever.

He laid his arm across her waist and sifted closer to her before softly kissing her lips. She moaned quietly then whispered,"mmm Sam."

"Sam? What the hell?" Dean asked angrily.

She chuckled as she opened her eyes and smiled before saying,"I was just kidding, i heard you when you opened the door. So i thought i would have a little fun."

"That's not funny. I thought you were having sex dreams about Sam."

She wrapped her arm around his neck then said,"of course not. I only have sex dreams about you."

"Why dream when you can have the real thing?" He asked with a grin.

"Well make my dreams come true then." She whispered, as she pressed her lips against his.

Dean rolled her over to her back, he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly stroked it. She ran a hand through his hair and moaned as he lightly bite her lower lip.

He removed his hand from her face and ran it down her side till he reached the bottom of her t-shirt. He grabbed the cotton material and pulled it over her head, revealing a white lacy bra. She quickly took his shirt off then pulled him on top of her, needing to feel his warm hard chest against hers.

"God i love you so much." He mumbled against her skin, as he kissed down to her neck. After nibbling and sucking on her neck, he grabbed both bra strips and moved them off of her shoulder. He kissing her left shoulder then left small kisses from her left shoulder over to the right. He slipped a hand behind her back to unclip her bra before removing it.

She moaned his name, as he kissed down to her breast and begin to lick around her right nipple, teasing her. She moaned again and arched her back when he finally took the nipple in his mouth. She felt a tingle between her legs and he begin to suck one nipple then switched to the other one.

He ran a hand down her stomach and unbuttoned her blue jeans and slid his hands down her pants. He looked at her in surprise when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"You dirty girl." He said with a grin.

She shrugged and smiled before saying,"panties get in the way."

"Yes they do." He said, as she begin to pull her pants down. Once her pants were off, he quickly removed his and his boxers before laying on top of her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as he slowly entered her. It had been to long since they had sex and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Close to a hour later, Dean laid on his back and pulled Chloe's naked body against his. He rested his head on top of hers and took a deep breath before saying,"damn that was good."

She chuckled then said,"yep, well I am pretty good."

He kissed the her forehead then said,"yes you are, i liked that new move of yours."

"Thanks, i learned it from Sam."

When he gave her a shocked look, she began to laugh and said,"I'm kidding baby."

"You need to stop scaring me like that."

"I could, but it's fun." She said laughing.

"Speaking of Sam, him and Kaylee wants us all to go out tonight."

"Shouldn't we be researching?"

"Yeah, but i think a night out would be good for all of us."

"Even Bobby?"

"Nah, Bobby doesn't want to go. He said he will stay home and research."

"Alright, i guess i will go take a shower then." She said, as she sat up.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down beside him before saying,"or you can stay right here."

"I thought you said going out would be good for all of us?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, but staying in with me would be even better." He said, as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I guess we can stay in bed for a little longer."

"Good, cause i got a new move to show you." He said with a wink, as his head disappeared under the comforter.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

Instead of answering her, he begin to nibble her side and stomach, causing her to laugh harder.

"Stop it." She squealed, as she pushed against his shoulders.

He laughed as he laid on his back, she quickly sat up and straddled him.

He looked up at her and smiled before asking,"what are you doing? Not that I'm complaining."

"I got another new move for you." She said with a grin.

"Well bring it on baby." He said, as he laid his hands on her hips and smiled.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later, Chloe, Dean, Kaylee and Sam finally left the house. They rode around a few minutes, till everyone agreed they should go to the movies.

In hardly no time at all, Dean pulled the impala into the movie theater parking lot.

"So what movie should we see?" He asked, as he opened the car door and got out.

"I want to see that new romantic comedy" Kaylee said.

"Hell no." Dean said.

"Aw come on Dean, please." Kaylee begged.

"Look we'll see a comedy, but no romance deal?" Dean said, trying to compromise.

"Deal, but i want popcorn with tons of butter." Kaylee said.

"Alright, Sam and I will get the tickets. You girls go get the snacks, get whatever you want."

After the girls walked away, Dean looked at Sam and asked,"so you like her huh?"

"Who?"

Dean scoffed then said,"don't play dumb with me, you know who I'm talking about."

Sam sighed before saying,"yeah, yeah i like her."

Dean looked at Kaylee then looked at Sam before saying,"she seems like a cool girl, tell her how you feel."

"She know i liked her, but she doesn't want to start anything. Cause of the whole deal thing."

"Yeah but we're going to save her, i don't know how but we will."

"I think she's scared to get her hopes up on being saved." Sam said sadly.

Chloe looked back at the boys then looked at Kaylee with a smile before saying,"so you and Sam huh?"

"Me and Sam what?" She asked confused.

"you two are together right?"

"Together as in?"

"Would you stop answering me with a question. What's going on with you two?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Nothing, we're friends."

"But?"

"But i wouldn't mind more." Kaylee said with a shy smile then added,"but you can't have a relationship when you're dead so why bother."

"Kay, don't say that."

"Look we need to be realistic here, there's a really good chance in a couple of weeks i will be dead. So what's the point of planning for the future." She said sadly.

A few minutes later, the two couples walked into the dim lit room, they hands full of snacks and drinks.

Sam looked around the empty theater then asked,"where should we sit?"

"You two can sit where ever you want. We are going to sit back here." Dean said, as he grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to the back row.

Sam looked at Kaylee and asked,"are you a back, middle or front person?"

"Middle." She answered.

While they sat down, Dean looked at Chloe and grinned as he watched her suck on a cherry twizzler.

"Are you trying to tease me?" He whispered.

She shrugged then said,"i don't know, is it working?"

"Hell yes." He mumbled, as he laid a hand on her bare leg. He was thankful she decided to wear a black skirt tonight.

"Are you teasing me now?" She whispered.

He ignored her question, as he ran his hand up her leg and closer to her warm center. He sighed in frustration when he felt her cotton panties.

"Now you wear panties?" He asked.

She shrugged as she took a bite of the twizzler then said,"well i didn't know i was going to get felt up at the movies."

"Well you are." He whispered, as he lightly rubbed his finger against her panties.

She moaned a little louder then she meant to as he rubbed her and kissed on her neck. Sam and Kaylee turned to looked at them with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Ew." Kaylee yelled out, she threw a handful of popcorn at them before saying,"get a room you two."

"Good idea." Dean said, as he grabbed her hand and they left the dark theater.

Kaylee laughed then looked at Sam before saying,"your brother and my sister are like horny teenagers."

"They have been that like since the beginning."

"I'm really happy for her." She said sincerely.

"You'll have that one day."

"I hope so." She said sadly.

"You will." He said, as he loosely held her hand and smiled.

She smiled back, as she rested her head on his shoulder as the previews begin to play.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey everyone :) Sorry i haven't update this story in awhile, but here i am now. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it cause of all the cute moments with Dean and Chloe. I figured there has been enough drama, time for some fun lol. I tried to make the 'love' scene juicy but i apologize, i suck at them lol I still hope everyone enjoyed the chapter though. Big thanks to Angie Tristan, Dean's Sassy Seductress and Angelyn for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone reading, please review :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean pulled Chloe out of the movie theater and over to the woman's bathroom. Chloe glanced around the empty lobby and said,"what are you doing? We're going to miss the movie."

"Your sister said 'get a room' so that's what we're doing." He said, as he opened the bathroom door and pulled her inside.

After checking under all the stalls to make sure the bathroom was empty, Dean locked the door then wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and begin to kiss her passionately.

She moaned in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, even after all this time his kisses still gave her chills. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter by the sink. She pulled the black skirt she was wearing up then opened her legs, to allow him to get closer to her.

He moved her hair aside and begin kissing and sucking on her neck. When he lightly bite the skin near her collarbone, she arched her back and moaned, he knew that was the spot that always turned her on.

"Oh God Dean, that feels so good." She moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked against the front of his jeans.

He smiled against her skin then mumbled,"i knew you would like that, but you're going to like this even more."

Before she could say anything, he moved her cotton panties aside and slipped a finger inside her. She moaned and threw her head back as he moved the finger in and out.

"You like that babe?" He asked her.

"Y-yes." She moaned.

Dean leaned forward to kiss her as he slipped another finger inside, Chloe could feel herself getting close but before she could get hers there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" A muffled female voice asked.

"Um y-yeah. Just give me a second." Chloe called out.

"You can't just lock the door, open the door now or I'll go to the manager." The female voice said.

"I said, give me a minute." Chloe yelled.

Dean laughed then asked,"is my baby getting frustrated?"

"Hell yeah, now where were we?" She said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean leaned forward to kiss her but before their lips could meet there was another knock at the door, followed by a deep male voice saying,"ma'am you need to open the door now."

Chloe rolled her eyes and called out,"fine, I'm coming."

Dean helped her off the counter and whispered,"actually you're not coming."

"Well i was trying to but stupid people won't stop knocking on the door." She mumbled, as she walked to the door then unlocked it.

Chloe opened the door and came face to face with a older man, who she guessed was the manager, and a snobby woman standing beside him, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What were you two doing?" The manager asked, when he saw Chloe and Dean standing in front of him.

"I wasn't feeling good and my husband was nice enough to hold my hair." Chloe lied.

"That's not what it sounded like in there." The snobby woman said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave the woman a dirty look before saying,"why don't you mind your own business."

The snobby woman turned toward the manager and said,"this is suppose to be a family place and these two are in the restroom having sex, what if one of my kids had caught them? This is ridiculous."

"Alright ma'am just calm down." The manager told her, then he looked at Dean and Chloe,"i think you two need to leave."

"But we have tickets." Chloe explained.

"I'm sorry, but i think it's best for everyone if you two leave now." The manager said.

"Fine." Chloe said angrily, as she grabbed Dean's hand and walked out the door. They had only taken a couple of steps when Dean begin to laugh out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Chloe asked him.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movies." He said, before laughing again.

"Me? It's all your fault, you're the one who dragged me to the bathroom." She said with a laugh.

"I didn't hear you trying to stop me."

"That's cause it was feeling good till that nosy bitch ruined it." Chloe said angrily.

"I'll make it up to you later." He promised, as he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"What you doing?" She asked.

"Telling Sam we'll meet them at the car." Dean answered, as he quickly sent Sam a text message.

"So what should we do now?" She asked, as she leaned against the Impala.

"We can finish what we started." Dean said, as he nodded his head toward the backseat.

"We can't." She said, as she glanced around the crowded parking lot.

"Why not?"

"There are to many people walking around."

"So?"

"So i don't want to get interrupted again. I don't think my body can handle that." She said with a laugh.

"You sure?" He asked, as he nibbled her the skin near her collarbone.

She closed her eyes and moaned before saying,"stop teasing me."

Dean ignored her as he continued to bite her skin, he ran a hand down her back and laid it on her butt. He gave her butt a squeeze then pulled her body closer to his body.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Sam asked, as him and Kaylee walked up to them.

"What are you two doing out here? Did you get kicked out too?" Dean joked.

"No, the movie sucked, plus i want all of us to hang out." Kaylee answered.

"What do you want to do now?" Chloe asked Kaylee.

"I don't know, there isn't a lot to choose from."

"Why don't we grab a pizza then go back to Bobby's to watch a movie?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan." Chloe said.

"Let's go then." Dean said, as he opened the passenger door for Chloe.

After everyone was inside the car, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Bobby's.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around fifteen minutes later, the two couples walked into Bobby's house holding a few boxes of pizzas.

"What are you all doing back so early?" Bobby asked them.

"Chloe got us kicked out." Dean answered.

"I did not." Chloe called out.

"Somehow those two got kicked out, so me and Kaylee left." Sam explained.

"So we thought we would come back here and we all can hang out." Kaylee added.

"Do you have any movies?" Chloe asked Bobby.

"Just this." Bobby said, as he walked across the floor and picked up a movie off of the tv and handed it to Chloe.

"Wizard of Oz?" Dean asked, after he read the title on the movie.

Bobby shrugged then said,"it was my wife's favorite movie."

"Aw that's sweet." Chloe and Kaylee said.

"I'm not watching a girly movie." Dean mumbled.

"Let's make it into a drinking game. Every time someone says 'wizard, oz or toto' we take a shot." Chloe suggested.

"Ok." Dean said, as he sat down on the couch.

"Bobby, where's the liquor, i think we're going to need a lot of it." Kaylee asked.

"I'll get it." Bobby said, as he left the living room.

"Alright, let's get started." Chloe said, as she put the movie in and sat beside Dean on the couch.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A couple of hours and a lot of shots later, Sam turned off the tv then looked down at Kaylee, who was stretched out on the floor with her head in his lap.

Next he looked at Dean, who was sitting on the couch with Chloe, then said,"wow they say 'wizard, oz or toto' a lot."

"I tried to count how many times but i lost count about after twenty shots." Dean said with a laugh.

"Trust me, it was a lot more then twenty. I haven't had that much to drink since Vegas." Chloe said.

"Just don't go off marrying anyone this time." Dean joked.

"I already married who i want, so no worries babe." She said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Dean said before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

"Mmm." She moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Seriously you two? Your siblings are right here and you're going to do that?" Sam asked with a disgusted face, when he heard Chloe moan.

"If you don't want to hear it, then close your ears." Dean mumbled before kissing Chloe again.

"No, he's right Dean. Let's go to bed." She said, as she slowly stood up and took a few stumbling steps toward the stairs.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dean said, as he stood up and followed her up the stairs with a smile on his face.

Sam shook his head and chuckled at them, he might tease them a lot but he was happy they were so in love. He had never seen Dean happier since he married Chloe.

Sam looked down at Kaylee's peaceful face, he hated to wake her but he knew she couldn't be comfortable on the floor. He pushed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kaylee?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You need to wake up."

"Why?" She groaned.

"Cause you would be more comfortable in bed." He said with a laugh.

"Your lap is comfortable, beside i don't want to move."

"Come on, I'll carry you." Sam said, as he slowly moved her head then stood up.

Kaylee sat up and yawned before looking around the room and asking,"where is everyone?"

"The happy couple went to bed."

"Where's Bobby?"

"Researching."

"He didn't watch the movie?"

"Nah, after five shots he said 'this is stupid' and left."

"Oh." She said with a laugh.

"Which was two shots more then you had before you passed out." Sam said laughing.

"Yeah sorry, I'm a light weight."

"It's cool. Now come on, let's get you to bed." He said before bending down and slipping a arm under her legs and his other arm against her back. He carried her bridal style up the stairs and into the bedroom they were sharing.

He gently laid her on the bed then stood up. Kaylee looked at him then asked,"where you going?"

"I figured i would go help Bobby research."

"Will you...um...could you stay with me till i fall asleep?" Kaylee asked, she hated to ask but she found herself having a hard time sleeping alone lately.

"Of course." Sam said with a smile, as he sat down on the bed beside her.

He leaned against the headboard and wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest. Sam laid his head on top of hers and took a deep breath. He was beginning to get use to having Kaylee in his arms, he loved how she fit just perfectly against him.

He lightly kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about the fact that tomorrow would make it a week, he had one more week to save this amazing woman and he was going to do everything he could to do just that.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I tried to write it the other day but it just wouldn't come together right, but i think it's ok now or at least i hope so. Hopefully you all like it, also hopefully people are still reading this story lol. I figured i would make this chapter kind of fun cause it is coming to the end of this story so there will be big drama soon. Big thanks to Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress and AngelSn14 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and please review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, Dean rolled over in the bed and threw his arm out, wanting to throw his arm around Chloe, only to find the bed empty. He leaned up a little then glanced around the room, he saw her standing in front of the window with her back to him. He heard her sniffle and saw her shoulders shaking, as she quietly cried.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked her, as he sat up in bed.

He saw her quickly wipe the tears away before she turned around and said,"hey i didn't know you were awake."

"What's wrong?" He asked her again.

"Nothing." She whispered, as she lowered her head and played with a small bracelet in her hand.

Dean leaned forward and lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the bed before saying,"don't shut me out, what's wrong?"

She sighed before saying sadly,"we only have a week."

"What?"

"We only have a week to save Kaylee. Just seven days Dean, what are we going to do?"

"I wish i knew." He told her honestly. Since arriving at Bobby's they have searched any and every book they could, looking for a solution but so far found nothing.

"What's that?" Dean asked her, as he pointed to the beaded bracelet she was twisting around.

"It's a friendship bracelet. Kaylee made it for me during arts and crafts when we were in kindergarten, i made her one too." Chloe said with a small smile on her face, as she looked down at the bracelet.

"That's sweet."

She raised her head and looked at Dean with tears in her eyes before saying,"i can't lose her, i can't lose my sister Dean."

"Don't worry babe, we'll do whatever we have to." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You promise?"

"I promise, we'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you." She mumbled, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you." He said, as he kissed her forehead then added,"let's go downstairs and talk to Bobby, maybe he found something last night after we went to bed."

"Ok." She said, as she stood up from the bed and placed the bracelet back in her duffel bag.

Dean grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs into the living room.

"Morning." Dean called out to Bobby, who was sitting in the armchair reading a book.

"Morning." Bobby said back.

"Where's Sam and Kaylee?" Chloe asked.

"Right here." Sam said, as he and Kaylee walked out of the kitchen.

Chloe turned around to look at them. Kaylee gave her a concern look before asking,"are you ok?"

Without saying a word, Chloe wrapped her arms around Kaylee and hugged her tight. Kaylee hugged her back and tried to keep the tears away, she knew Chloe was upset about losing her soon.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked Dean.

"There's only a week left." Dean answered him.

"I know." Sam said sadly.

"What the hell is everyone crying about?" Bobby asked them, as he looked up from his book to see the girls crying and the boys pouting.

"We're running out of time." Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Unfortunately no, I've looked through every book i own." Bobby said, as he tossed the book he was reading on the coffee table.

"I...um...I actually had a idea." Chloe said quietly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

Chloe looked at Dean before saying,"I'll tell you all but first Dean make me a promise."

"What?" He asked confused.

"That you'll listen to the whole idea before saying no."

"I already don't like this."

"Just promise me."

"I'll try."

"Dean, promise."

Dean rolled his eyes then said,"fine, just tell us."

"That night when i was looking through the spell book i found a spell..."

"No." Dean interrupted.

"Dean, just let me finish." Chloe said to him, then added,"anyway i found a spell to summon a crossroads demon, maybe we can bring it here and trap it. Then make the demon rip up Kaylee's contract."

"No." Dean said again.

Chloe looked at him before saying,"but you promised, you promised we would do whatever it took to save Kaylee."

"We'll do anything but this, you're not doing a spell. We'll find another way to do it."

"How Dean? You heard Bobby, he has read every book and has found nothing. This is our only solution." Chloe said angrily.

"Then we'll think of another plan. We'll read more books, we'll search online, there has to be another option."

"In seven days? You think we'll come up with another plan in seven days?" Chloe asked him.

"We're going to have to, cause you're not doing a spell and that's it." He said before turning around and walking out of the living room. A few seconds later, they heard the front door slam shut.

"I'll go talk to him." Sam said before walking out of the front door.

Chloe turned to look at Bobby and Kaylee before asking,"so what do you two think of the plan?"

"Sorry to say but i agree with Dean, summoning a crossroad demon and then trapping it could be very dangerous." Bobby answered.

"Kaylee?" She asked.

"I-I don't know Lo, yes i want to be saved but not if it puts you in danger. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." Kaylee answered.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Chloe asked.

"What we have been doing, we'll keep researching." Bobby said.

"Fine, let's research then." Chloe said, as she walked to the library feeling sad and defeated.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam walked off the porch and over to the side of the house, he knew that's where Dean would be. As soon as he made it to the side of the house, he saw the impala. Dean had the hood raised and was leaned over the car's engine, checking things.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Just checking on her, haven't done it in awhile." He mumbled.

"Right." Sam said sarcastically.

"What?"

"You're not working on the car, you're avoiding."

Dean threw the red rag he was holding on the ground then said,"I'm not avoiding, i said what i thought then left."

"You should have stayed around long enough for us all to talk about."

"Talk about what? She's not doing the spell Sam."

"Dean we're running out of time." Sam said sadly.

"So you're all for this idea?"

"I don't know, i just know i don't want to lose Kaylee."

"And i don't want to lose Chloe." Dean yelled then added sadly,"I've almost lost her way to many times. I'm not letting her put herself in danger."

"Then someone else can do the spell." Sam suggested.

"We don't know how powerful this spell is or what will happen after the demon gets here. What if we can't trap it and it kills all of us? This plan is to unpredictable."

"What are we going to do then?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"We're going to save her Sammy, we just need a better plan. Don't worry, both of our girls are going to be ok." Dean promised him, as he laid a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After talking to Sam, Dean walked back into the house and ran into Chloe. She looked at him briefly before turning around and walking away from him.

He lightly grabbed her arm then asked,"can we talk?"

"Ok." She whispered.

"Follow me." He said, as he removed his hand from her arm and grabbed her hand before walking up the stairs and toward their bedroom.

Once inside the room, Chloe looked at him with her arms folded across her chest then said,"ok talk."

"Look I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for storming out of the house."

She scoffed then said,"I'm not mad that you stormed out of the house Dean, I'm mad cause you promised me we would do whatever it takes. Then the first time i have a plan, you shoot it down."

"Ok fine, I'll play along. After you summon the demon, then what? What are you doing to do after that?"

"I-I don't know. Trap it."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Wow great plan you have there Chloe." He said sarcastically.

"Ok I didn't say it was a great plan, but at least it's a plan. We just need to build on it, what would you use to trap a demon?"

"If i wanted to trap a demon i would draw a devil's trap."

"What does it look like?"

"You know the symbol on Bobby's ceiling?"

"Yeah."

"That's a devil's trap. Once you get a demon in one, they can't get out unless you break the symbol." Dean explained.

"Oh."

Dean walked toward her and laid his hands on either side of her face before saying,"look i know i promised we would do whatever, but i never promised to go along with every plan. We will do something, just not this. It's to dangerous."

"But we only have seven days." She said, as tears filled her eyes.

"I know and trust me, for the next seven days we'll look everywhere to find a solution."

"And what if we don't find one?"

"Then we'll come back to your plan, deal?"

"Deal." She said quietly, as she lowered her head.

He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him before saying,"i know your upset but trust me ok? I'll take care of everything."

She nodded her head then said,"I love you Dean."

"I love you too." He said before softly kissing her lips.

After the kiss Chloe rested her forehead against Dean's and whispered,"no matter what, I'll always love you."

"Me too baby, me too." He whispered back.

Chloe took a step back then said,"so i guess we should go do some reading huh?"

"Yeah and we're ok right?"

"Right." She said with a smile.

"Good." He said before kissing her again, then said,"let's go back downstairs then."

"Wait." She said, as she grabbed his arm, then added,""I want to do something else first."

"What?"

She pushed him onto the bed then climbed on top of him and said,"this."

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile, as he laid his hands on her hips.

She removed her shirt then leaned down to kiss him passionately. Dean moved his hands from her hips and up her sides then to her back. He unhooked her bra then slid the straps down her shoulders before rolling them over, so he was on top. He leaned down and begin to kiss on her neck then down her chest, he lightly massaged one breast while kissing on the other one.

"Oh God Dean." She moaned.

He kissed down her stomach to her blue jeans, he licked around her bellybutton as he unbuttoned and unzipped her blue jeans. He begin to pull down her jeans and smiled when he saw she wasn't wearing panties again. He lightly kissed the inside of her right thigh then kissed the left one.

She moaned again before saying,"please stop teasing me, i need you now Dean."

He grinned as he sat up and removed his clothes then laid back down on top of her. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back as he slowly entered inside of her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, then looked into his eyes as he made love to her. She softly kissed his lips before whispering,"I love you."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone. Sad news, there's only one more chapter left, but i have already started on it, it is going to be a sad one. Does anyone have any predictions on how the story will end? I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i apologize for the lame 'love' scene, as you all know by now i suck at them lol. Big thanks to Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress, AngelSn14 and Angelyn for reviewing. I'm so glad people are still reading and liking the Chloe saga. It makes me happy :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A few hours later, Chloe walked down the stairs and saw Kaylee laying on the couch. Chloe walked over to the couch and looked down at her before asking,"you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. Reading all those books are making me sleepy." Kaylee said, as she sat up to make room for Chloe.

Chloe sat down beside her then said quietly,"I'm sorry Kay."

"For what?"

"For everything. I've been a bad friend to you, i should have worked harder to show you how Nick really was. I should have been by your side all these years, i should have worked harder to save you."

"Lo, you have been the best friend ever to me. I was the bad friend, i was the one who turned her back on you. I should have left Nick a long time ago and i know that. But i didn't and what's worse, i made a deal to bring him back." Kaylee took a deep breath before saying sadly,"ma-maybe we should just give up, i mean you all have done your best to save me, but maybe it's not meant to be."

"Don't say that Kay, there is a way to save you."

"How?"

"I'm working on it." Chloe said.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." Kaylee said.

"I promise." Chloe lied, then added,"now let's go help Bobby and Sam, they're in the library right?"

"Yeah, where's Dean?"

"Taking a shower. He'll be down soon."

"Ok." Kaylee said, as she stood up from the couch and took a step toward the library.

"Hold on Kay." Chloe said, as she stood up.

"What?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Kaylee and gave her a big hug before saying,"I love you little sis."

"I love you too Lo." She said, as she hugged her back.

Chloe closed her eyes as she held her sister close, she vowed to herself to do anything to save Kaylee.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

For the rest of the night and into early morning, everyone sat in the library reading book after book. Chloe checked the time on her phone and saw it was almost time for the sun to rise.

_"If I'm going to do this, it's got to be now."_ She thought to herself before opening her mouth for a fake yawn.

Dean looked over at her and said,"you getting tired babe?"

"Yeah a little." She lied.

"Well go take a nap, I promise I'll wake you up in a hour this time." He told her.

She gave him a genuine smile then said,"thanks babe."

She leaned across the couch to give him a quick kiss then said,"I love you."

"I love you too." He said with a smile.

She stood up and slowly walked toward the door, she looked back at Dean and almost called off her plan till she saw Kaylee out of the corner of her eye. She had to do this, it was now or never.

She turned to walk out of the room and ran into Sam. He looked at her and asked,"is everything ok?"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm just going to take a quick nap."

"You sure?" He asked, as he looked into her eyes.

She almost spilled out everything, Sam had always been good about getting her to talk but instead she lied.

"Yeah I'm sure." She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug then said,"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Lo." He said while giving her a strange look, she was up to something. He just didn't know what yet.

He watched her as she walked into the living room, he shook his head and walked into the library.

After Sam left the room, she quickly walked over to the couch and pulled out a small black bag that she had hid early. She tip-toed across the floor to the front door and opened it quietly before walking outside.

She quickly walked toward the side of the house and walked far away from the house as she could. Finally she found the perfect spot between a row of abandoned cars.

She dropped down to her knees and quickly drew a devil's trap in the dirt, then sat a small wooden bowl in the middle of it. She placed a small picture of herself in the bowl then grabbed a knife out of the bag.

She tried not to cry out as she sliced her palm open and placed her hand over the bowl as drops of blood landed on her picture. She took a deep breath before mumbled the words of the spell.

After she finished the spell, she stood up and waited for something to happen. She didn't have to wait long, as a man appeared before her in a dark suit and tie.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Crowley, crossroad king. Nice to meet you Chloe." He said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything dear, What can i help you with?"

"I want you to let Kaylee out of her deal."

"Ok."

She smiled,"really? I didn't think it would be that easy."

"It's not, i was teasing you. What, you thought you would ask nicely and i would rip up a contract? It's not that easy dear."

"What do i have to do?" Chloe asked.

"First you can let me out of this sad excuse of a devil's trap."

"No, not until you agree to leave Kaylee alone."

Crowley sighed then said,"you really shouldn't piss off a demon."

Before Chloe could say anything, Crowley moved his hand around in a circular motion, causing a slight breeze. The breeze blew the dirt on the ground around, breaking the symbol.

"How did you...?" Chloe started to ask, before she could finish the question Crowley stepped toward her and wrapped a hand around her throat.

"I told you, you shouldn't piss off a demon."

Chloe pulled at his hand, trying to remove it from her throat as she tried to breath.

"Let go of her." Dean yelled out, as he ran toward them.

Crowley turned to look at him before saying,"ah Dean Winchester, i wondered when you would show up."

"Well here i am, so let her go you son of a bitch." Dean said angrily.

"Aw if it isn't little Kaylee, you ready for hell little girl? By my calculations you will be joining us in six days right?" Crowley asked her, as she and Sam stood behind Dean.

Kaylee ignored his comment, as she took a step toward Sam. He threw a arm around her, trying to protect her from Crowley.

Crowley finally let go of Chloe's throat, she dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Dean ran to her side and kneeled beside her before whispering,"you ok baby?"

She nodded her head and took several deep breaths. Dean and Chloe looked up in surprise as Crowley walked toward Kaylee and Sam. Every step he took toward them, Kaylee become more frightened and snuggled closer to Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll personally take good care of her." Crowley said with a evil grin.

"You touch her and i swear..."

"You'll do what? She'll be rotting in hell, there's nothing you can do little Sammy."

Sam held Kaylee tight, as she being to cry softly. It broke his heart to hear her cry, Crowley was right. There's nothing he could do.

Crowley looked at the four young people around him before saying,"you know, i don't like being called topside for no good reason. So since I'm already here, i think i will take little Kaylee now."

"No." Chloe choked out then added,"we have more time, you can't do this."

"You should have thought about that before you called me here." Crowley said, as he looked at Chloe with a evil look.

"Oh my God, what is that?" Kaylee cried out.

The brothers and Chloe looked around in confusion, they didn't hear or see anything.

"What is it?" Sam asked Kaylee.

"You don't hear dogs barking?" Kaylee asked.

Crowley smirked then said,"it's hellhounds, only you can hear them. They're coming for you."

Kaylee grabbed on to Sam as she cried harder. She couldn't believe this was it, this was the end.

Chloe quickly stood up from the ground and walked toward Crowley and begged,"please don't do this, please."

"Sorry dear, she made a deal."

Chloe looked over at her sister and felt her heart break, she couldn't lose her. She knew what she had to do.

She looked at Crowley and cried out,"take me, take me instead."

"Chloe, no." Dean yelled.

Chloe ignored him as she begged Crowley,"let her live and you can take me now."

Dean tried to grab her but he was to late as Crowley said,"deal."

Crowley grabbed Chloe and pulled her close to him as he quickly kissed her lips, sealing the deal.

Kaylee looked around before saying,"they're gone, i don't hear the dogs anymore."

"No, they're still here." Chloe said softly, as she heard a dog howl far away.

Crowley sighed in frustration before saying,"this is taking to long, I think I'll just end it now."

Before anyone could move Crowley pulled out a gun and shot Chloe in the stomach before disappearing. Chloe cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"No." Dean yelled, as he fell to the ground beside her. He placed his hands on top of the wound and tried to keep it from bleeding.

Chloe grabbed on to Dean's arm as she tried to talk, instead blood begin to pour out of her mouth.

"Shh, it's ok babe. Don't talk, just hang on. I'm going to help you, you'll be ok." He cried.

"Dean...I-I...lo-love...you." She whispered, as it become harder and harder to breath.

"Don't do that, don't say your good-byes. You're going to be ok." Dean said.

"I-I'm...sor-." She started to say till she closed her eyes and slowly stopped breathing.

"No. No, you can't leave me. Please don't leave me baby." Dean sobbed, as he held her body close to his.

Kaylee covered her mouth to keep from crying out as tears rained down her face, Sam wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers as tears fell from his eyes. They couldn't believe Chloe was gone.

Dean pulled Chloe's lifeless body onto his lap, he rested his lips against her forehead as he wrapped his hand around her wrist just hoping to find a pulse. He felt new tears fill his eyes when he couldn't find one, she was gone. His wife, his beautiful Chloe was dead.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a bright white ceiling above her. She sat up in confusion and looked at the floor, she had been laying on hard wooden floor. She glanced around the strange room, all four walls were a bright white color like the ceiling. There was no furniture, windows or doors anywhere in the room.

Chloe stood up from the floor and walked closer to one of the walls, she laid on hand on the wall and pushed against it. The wall wouldn't budge, she would have to try to find another way out.

"I'm sorry honey, but there's no way out." A female voice said behind her.

Chloe turned around and looked at the familiar woman in surprise. "Mom?" She whispered.

Grace James smiled before saying,"yes baby girl, it's me."

Chloe ran across the room and threw her arms around her mother before crying,"oh mom i missed you so much."

"I missed you too my sweet Clover." She said, as she held her daughter tight.

Grace pushed her back a little so she could see her face, she wiped the tears off of her face before saying,"you are so beautiful baby girl."

"Mom, there's so much i want to tell you and so much i want to ask. I don't even know where to start."

"I know baby and there will be time for that later, but first we have to talk. It's important." Grace said, as she grabbed Chloe's hands and lightly squeezed them.

_** The End**_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-So that's it, that's the end. I really hope it didn't disappoint anyone. Also hopefully none of you will hurt me for killing Chloe lol Just remember if you hurt me then i can't write the next story lol Plus don't worry i do have a plan for Chloe. I will try to get the new story posted really soon, hopefully today but if not then early next week. Oh yeah i wanted to apologize for the way i wrote Crowley, he is pretty hard to write lol. Big huge thanks to bjq, Angelyn, Dean's Sassy Seductress, AngelSn14, Lady OD and Deangirl93 for every single review you all left on this story. I'm glad you all love this saga so much :) Thank you everyone for reading, please review!_


End file.
